Pitting Couples: Victorious Style
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Let's see who makes the better couple! I take two couples and pit them against each other to see who comes out on top...Best of all, you get to vote on who wins! Bade vs. Bori, Cabbie vs. Bat, and whatever else you want to see! Read and review?
1. Bade vs Bori

**Hey guys! So I've seen this type of thing before, but not Victorious style. Basically it's just doing a contest to see which pairing is better. So basically there'll be two pairings, and I'll give thoughts on both of them. Then you can vote as to which pairing is better, and I'll vote too. Then whichever couple gets the most votes wins! I thought it seemed like a pretty cool thing, so I'm going to try it. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! **

** Today's Couple is...the classic argument, Bade vs. Bori!**

** My thoughts:**

** Bade: I really like Beck and Jade as a couple, but I do admit I was kind of happy when they broke it off. There was a lot of tension and things going on that didn't make sense, such as Beck being **_**extremely **_**comfortable with Cat in front of Jade's very eyes, and the whole Jandre episode where Andre falls in love with Jade. Beck and Jade seemed good together though, like Beck balanced off Jade and made her happy even when she didn't want to be happy. When they fought in one episode, Jade went ballistic. She got upset over a broken kite, and even turned to Tori for advice…Then when she and Beck broke up, nothing…It sort of makes you wonder, right? **

** Bori: At first, I **_**detested **_**Bori. I didn't think Tori deserved Beck, and that she only kissed him to piss Jade off. I thought that they were one hundred percent wrong for each other, and that Tori just flirted with Beck because she was kind of a bitch at times…But now, I'm starting to see that they're great friends. Beck helps Tori overcome her fears, and Tori helps Beck with his relationship. Tori's not really a bitch now, and it think she really just wants Beck to be happy. **

** My vote: I choose Bade. While they have their problems, Jade seems to genuinely need Beck. I think that they'll probably get back together. **

** Okay, so who do you vote for? Just leave your review to let me know! And if you want to see couples pitted against each other, just request! I don't know who to do next, so just vote a suggestion! I'm excited to see who you choose to win! 143! **


	2. Bat vs Bade

**Hey guys! Okay, the results are in, it's been pretty much twenty four hours. So thanks for all the reviews, and I'd keep going but I'm sure you want to know who won. So, the final result in votes, including mine was:**

** Bade: 11**

** Bori: 1 **

** Sorry, Bori fans :(…**

** Okay, now on with the next couples. I'm going to get around to all shippings pretty much eventually, but I'm doing the most popular first. Sooo, next is Bat vs. Bade! I was gonna just copy and paste my old info for Bade, but I figured It'd be boring so I'd re-write it and update it a little since it's against Bat this time, not Bori. So it's different, because my moods change! …And I'm a little crazy, but who's judging? :) **

** Today's Couple is…Classic Bade vs. Quirky Bat! **

** My Thoughts: **

** Bade: Okay, like I said before I think Bade makes an okay couple. When they're together they really show it and they balance each other. Jade seems to rely on Beck, and before the breakup I think she actually trusted him which is something I doubt Jade does easily. Beck seems to be a little indifferent at times, but genuinely he cares about her. It sort of makes you wonder how they met though…Like what was Beck thinking at first when he met Jade? They don't seem to be the compatible type of people who'd meet and fall in love at a party or whatever. I'm sort of really curious how they met and came to be, anyone else? Well of course people are, otherwise there wouldn't be so many fanfictions on it. Dan Schneider should totally make that an episode! Anyway, before the "Great Split" Bade was a pretty cute couple. I know of people who were OBSESSED, maybe your one of them? The type who'd constantly watch just to see if they kissed or were holding hands? Haha…So Bade's okay in my eyes. **

** Bat: Now at first, and even now in my writing, I saw Bat as more of a brother/sister type of thing. But now, not so much. I'm starting to see body language between them that makes them seem romantic i.e., when Cat's trying hot sauce for the first time and during the earthquake. Beck seems to want to protect her, and I think he really likes her. Maybe that's because she's so opposite Jade and he knew it didn't work out with her so he figured he'd try something else? But then again, he and Jade dated awhile so he obviously found something he liked in her. Whatever that was, Cat obviously doesn't have it. But I sort of like the way they are together, the height difference and the personality changes. Beck seems sweet, loving, and gentle when he's with Cat. With Jade he just seemed "cool". Cat seems bubbly and perky all the time, so not much of a change there…**

** My vote: I choose Bat! I really kinda like them together now! **

** So vote for either Bat or Bade! Next is going to be either Bat vs. Cabbie or Jandre vs. Tandre! You can choose! So yeah, your voting on two things now. Who you like as a couple, Bat vs. Bade, and who you want to see next, Jandre vs. Tandre or Bat vs. Cabbie. Thanks for all the reviews, and don't forget to vote! 143! **


	3. Bat vs Cabbie

**Dim the lights! The votes are in! Let's see who is going to be the next…AMERICAN ID-Wait, wrong show. …But seriously, the votes are in and I have the winner to Bade vs. Bat. The final vote, including mine was:**

**Bade: 9**

**Bat: 9**

**Uh-Oh! Looks like a tie! Is it fair to say that **_**both **_**of these shippings are equally amazing and leave it at that? :) **

**And next, we are going to do Bat vs. Cabbie! Does that sound good? If not, sorry, and I'll be doing pretty much every shipping so just wait it out and your favorite will happen eventually! And again, my thoughts on Bat will have changed so you guys don't get bored. Here you go!**

**My thoughts: **

**Bat: I think Bat is ultimately cute! I didn't like them at first, but now I really do. I think Beck really tolerates a lot of Cat's…um…activities, and he's usually pretty nice about it. I see that Cat looks up to Beck, but is it like a big brother or a crush? I think she wants him to be happy also, and I think he really likes how happy she is. Also, as I mentioned before, the height difference is simply adorable!**

**Cabbie: So I used to love, love, love Cabbie. I even had a bracelet…yeah, I'm pretty odd. But the point is, I thought they were perfect together in every way. I thought Robbie needed someone un-judgmental to love him, and Cat needed somebody to love. But now, I think it's sort of creepy. Robbie seems just plain weird now, the way he has his puppet and always wants hugs and stuff from girls like Cat and Trina. I mean, he's a great part of the show, so don't get mad at me, but he just seems…weird. And that's totally okay, because who isn't weird? But when he's with Cat, he seems to bring out her catty (heheh, see what I did there?) side. Like, she flips her hair more and seems just, well, cattier. **

**My vote: I choose Bat again! They just sort of work…**

**Okay, so I hope you weren't disappointed I didn't do a tie-breaker. But if enough people request it, I will! I think next I'll do Tandre vs. Jandre, kay? Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote, 143! **


	4. Tandre vs Jandre

**Heyy guys! So here's the next chapter, but first I need to ramble a little. No protesting! Do you hear me? None! Lol, okay so who's excited for Tori Goes Platinum? I am! And oh yeah! These reviews are utter madness. Seriously, around sixty for three chapters? Insanity, I thank you all! Okay, and the people who were wondering about the bracelet? Haha, I made it out of letter beads. I was pretty proud of it. Lol, yes, I am this weird in person. Okay, so the final votes including mine were:**

** Cabbie: 12**

** Bat: 11**

**Close call, but Cabbie wins! Sorry, Bat :( Okay, so next I'm doing Tandre vs. Jandre as promised…Ready? **

**My thoughts: **

**Tandre: Tori and Andre are cute together, I think. I love how nice Andre always is to Tori no matter what, and how close they are. Tori was the first person Andre came to when he was in love with Jade, and he seems very comfortable with her. Tori is a nice girl, and Andre is a nice boy. They're compatible, and both love music. I think they'll end up together, and I think that Andre is my favorite with Tori. Actually, Andre is my favorite Victorious guy in all, he's just so well-rounded and nice! I think out of all the Hollywood Arts kids, Tori and Andre are probably the most normal. And Beck, well, then again the boy lives in a trailer so yeah…Tori and Andre are adorable, and I really hope they get together! And omg, think of how cute their babies would be! Haha, so yeah, I like Tandre. **

**Jandre: So ever since that episode where Andre fell in love with Jade, something's been stirring if you ask me. I think Andre gets a little girl-crazy, and I don't think he really loves Jade. But I think Jade might feel something for Andre…In one episode, Jade goes "Tori's not my friend, no one likes Trina, I only tolerate Robbie, and Cat's basically a pet." Notice how she didn't mention Andre? Hmm…I think she likes him a lot. But then when she and Beck broke up, she didn't go to him so…Well, I don't know what to think. But when Jade and Andre sing together, they sound amazing, there is chemistry there. And they are playful, but I think Andre may be a little frightened of Jade to be honest. Haha, so cute. I really like them as friends! **

** My vote: I like both, but I think I'm going to have to say Tandre. The love of music is mutual, and I think it brings them together. **

** I hope you all liked it! And enjoy Tori Goes Platinum! Vote for Tandre vs. Jandre, and request a pairing for next time! 143! **


	5. Rori vs Rade

**Omg! So who saw Tori Goes Platinum? Drama! I felt so bad for Jade when she was watching Beck and Tori hug and then almost kiss, like seriously terrible! I've been in her place before, and it is **_**not fun! **_**And there was lots of Bori and Cabbie, huh? Even some Tandre and Rori and Candre, and Jandre, and well, lots of shippings! Good job, Dan! Haha, okay so down to business. The final vote, including mine was:**

** Tandre: 21**

** Jandre: 5**

** Wow, hardly any competition! Sorry, Jandre :( Next up is Rori vs. Rade…It seems popular, so I thought I'd give it a shot even though I don't ship either couple. **

** My thoughts: **

** Rori: Robbie and Tori are great friends, no doubt about that! The girl rubbed his grandmother's feet and then went for sushi with him. It's a somewhat creepy date, but it's still a date, right? Or maybe it's not in TOri's eyes? But I think it was in Robbie's. Then again, Robbie's a little girl crazy, huh? But he is sweet to her, even though she seems somewhat creeped out by him. They're an okay pairing in my eyes…**

** Rade: Robbie and Jade seem like they'd be an odd couple. He's so techy, and she's so bitter, and I think Robbie's terrified of her. I really don't see too much interaction between them on the show, honestly, but maybe I'm just not looking. I think Robbie has a big crush on Tori and Trina and Cat, but I don't really see attraction towards Jade…Either way, maybe they'd make an okay couple. Maybe Robbie could do lighting or something for Jade as she stars in a play? I think they'd balance each other out, though, and maybe Jade would learn to be more accepting…**

** My vote: I vote Rori! They seem more compatible than Rade. **

** Okay, so don't forget to vote! And vote on this too, next time would you rather see Bade vs. Jandre or Candre vs. Jandre or Bade vs. Bori again (I'm sure some people have changed their minds)? So two things to vote for! And if you guys want, I'll do rematches after I do most of the pairings, because I've had requests, and I know that a lot of Bade vs. Bori opinions have changed after Tori Goes Platinum…So review! 143! **


	6. Candre vs Jandre

**Hey everyone! So nothing really to speak of today…So I guess I'll just get on with the story, then, huh? So the final votes including mine were:**

** Rori: 12**

** Rade: 3**

** Sorry, Rade :( And next up I'm doing Candre versus Jandre! I will be doing Bade vs. Bori again, but not right now…Oh yeah! And guys, I had a couple people mention that the whole Rade relationship might happen because Dan makes the least compatible people get together, like in Zoey 101 and Drake and Josh! You guys really opened my mind to that, so thanks! Okay, so next is Candre vs. Jandre…I'm repeating myself…**

** Jandre: Jade and Andre are really cute together, and a popular couple. Ever since the episode where Andre develops a crush on her, that's been an open possibility. I think they'd be okay together, since Andre is always so level-headed. He could calm Jade down, even out of her worst temper. He'd probably be a pretty good boyfriend too! But then again, Jade would have to deal with his Grandma…Well, who am I kidding? We all know she'd have fun with Grandma Harris. Haha…So yeah, I like Jandre a lot. But not as much as Tandre. Sorry, I ship… **

** Candre: Cat and Andre are a good match. Opposites attract, isn't that what they say? Well, Cat is so little and Andre is so big. She's so silly and he's usually pretty serious. She's ditzy, he's smart…I think they'd make it work. They'd look so sweet together too. And Andre is usually nice to her, even though I think sometimes he gets frustrated when she doesn't make sense. But Cat seems to look up to him, they both love music and I bet they'd do one hell of a duet! I like Candre! **

** My vote: It's too tough! But I think…Jandre. Andre would need a girl a little brighter than Cat (not that Cat isn't smart! I like to use that aspect of her in my stories like Thirty Days) who can take care of him a little more than just him taking care of her. **

** Okay, so don't forget to vote! 143!**


	7. Brina vs Trinjin

**Note: Hey guys! Again, nothing really to say here except that PEOPLE SUCK. That's why I'm a squirrel person. Okay, that's it. Haha, the final vote including mine was:**

** Jandre: 18**

** Candre: 12**

** Jandre wins! Sorry, Candre :( So next shipping face-off is Beck and Trina versus Trina and Sinjin. Or better known as Brina and Trinjin. **

** Brina: It's no secret Trina just looooooooves her some Beck. Haha, enough to chase him and jump on him so he can't go out to his girlfriend, and enough to freak out whenever he comes to the door. Beck doesn't exactly feel the same way, though does he? I think he simply tolerates Trina on account of Tori, because I think he likes Tori more than just a friend. Bade shippers, please don't egg my house. But you all saw Tori Goes Platinum! I can't really see them together, but hey, who knows? **

** Trinjin: Trina and Sinjin went to Prome together. I think out of everybody she could be with, Sinjin would be most compatible for Trina. I think he would worship her and wait on her, and that's what she'd want. She's need somebody to train that spotlight on her, right? Haha, and I guess maybe it would be good for Trina to ditch the materialistic side of her by seeing a boy like Sinjin. So I don't really like this couple, but I think it works better than Brina. **

** My vote: I choose Trinjin…Actually, you know what? I choose Brina. After that despicable thing Beck did during TGP, he deserves to be punished. Brina! Haha, I'm evil sometimes. **

**Okay, so Brina or Trinjin? And don't forget to request! 143! **


	8. Bori vs Bat

**Hey everyone! Okay so a couple things made me laugh in reviews, and I was in history class when I read them so everyone was silent and then I just started laughing…Haha, so worth it though. The funny ones were from CRAZYbutLOVABLE, AmehaKay, and James888…So funny! Okay, there was also a little argument between a couple reviewers, and I'm totally cool with people sharing opinions, but let's just all chill, kay? :) Okay, so the final vote including mine was:**

** Brina: 12**

** Trinjin: 19**

** Trinjin wins! Sorry, Brina :( So next up is Bat vs. Bori! And again, my opinions change aaaall the time, so you guys don't need to worry about reading the same thing over and over again!**

** Bat: Beck and Cat are pretty cute together. There's the whole height difference thing, as I mentioned before. Beck seems to like Cat, and seems to tolerate her craziness more than Andre ("Every time she opens her mouth I think to myself, maybe this time it'll make sense. I'm always wrong!" Remember that?) but not as much Robbie. He touches her an awful lot, especially in the one after Jade Gets Crushed. Sorry, I'm not that good with episode titles! Haha, Cat needs a protector in a guy I think, and Beck does that just fine. Also, my favorite side of her is the childish one and Beck seems to bring that out! Bat is pretty cute!**

** Bori: Beck and Tori got a whole bunch of shippers and new fanfictions after TGP, huh? But I think they'd be cute if it wasn't for the whole Jade thing. Tori really won my respect after telling Beck not to kiss her, because she and Jade were friends. Beck totally lost my respect, too, I should mention. Seriously, I'm writing an all Beck fanfic right now and it feels like manual labor every time I go to write a chapter. Haha, so back to Bori. They'd look pretty cute together because they're both fairly dark haired with tan skin. And Beck took Tori's spitty hoagie, remember? I hope that if Bori ever did happen it wouldn't be simply Beck trying to get back at Jade. Is it bad I can picture that? Haha, so Bori's okay too.**

** My Vote: I vote Bat, because I think Jade would be more apt to forgive Cat for dating Beck than Tori and they'd just look be kinda cute!**

** Okay, so Bat or Bori? Vote who should be up next, and also follow me on Twitter at Gabilin143 with a capital G and no spaces. Haha, I tweet about my stories a lot, but also I tweet general craziness so yeah. Review, vote, follow, 143! **


	9. Cabbie vs Rori

**Hey everyone! Wow, I just realized I start every chapter nearly like that…Okay so today I have my cousin being a guest judge with me, her name on this website is Balloonkiller! She's a little off but that's totally fine because so am I! Okay, so the final vote including mine was **

** Bat: 26**

** Bori: 8**

** Bat wins! Sorry, Bori :( So next up is Cabbie vs. Rori! And Balloonkiller's opinion is next to mine for anyone who's interested. Haha…**

** Cabbie: Cat and Robbie are one of the main shippings of this show, and a lot of people like them together myself included…Not so much anymore, but I don't despise the couple. I like them because Cat accepts who Robbie is, and Robbie seems to really like Cat. Likes her enough to give her bibble and call her cutie, anyway. Also I think, on the negative side, that Robbie might bring out the bad side of Cat because she knows she can sort of take advantage of him…Just a thought! Balloonkiller thinks "lalala, it's better than Rori or laptops." Okay, that was insightful. **

** Rori: Robbie and Tori are cute, and I think Robbie would do anything for that girl, and vice versa. Tori rubbed his grandmother's feet, as I pointed out before, and then they went to get sushi. But Tori's more like the popular girl, and Robbie's kind of the band geek...Well, if there were band geeks at Hollywood Arts. Maybe he's more like the techy nerd. Haha, that makes so much more sense! Balloonkiller thinks "They're both ick and remember that one where Beck and Jade get voted worst couple and Tori kept saying Robbie's not my boyfriend over and over? She's embarrassed by him. And Rori's for chumps." …Surprisingly good point. **

** My vote: Cabbie. **

** Balloonkiller's Vote: Cabbie.**

** Okay, so don't forget to review! 143! **


	10. Brina vs Bori

**Okay, I'm pretty pissed right now. There are literally twenty seven anonymous reviews all for Rori by different reviewers who HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE! I don't know if whoever wrote them thinks I'm an idiot or whatever, but suddenly twenty seven different people all anonymously and at the same time decide they'll come in and vote for Rori? Wow, what a freaking coincidence! I mean, are you freaking kidding me? Do you know how much work it is to tally these votes and keep them fair without somebody coming in and bombing the entire voting population? NOT FREAKING COOL! People like this make me want to quit this story…**

**So just to let you know, I'm not taking any of these votes: Poet, Stephanie, Anon, Champ, Rori Girl, hahagjes, Olive, Macy, Liz, g fan, Sedfbyhjgs, New jersey, Angie, Name, ps3 girl, leslie, Robbie Tori Forever, voting for rori, anon, Saint, Miss cheekbones, it's Rori or nothing, anonymous, Rori, Victorious, romp 09 (who voted for Cabbie, I suppose this person's idea to mix it up and make it not obvious), and Rori shipper. If your review got clumped up in this pile, then I'm sorry but blame the person who felt it was important to vote for Rori all these times. I mean, hahagjes, Sedfbyghgs, Champ, Saint? Really, I'm supposed to believe those are real names? Dude, what the heck?**

**Okay, so sorry I wasted all that time but that literally made me so angry and I want to let the person who voted all those times to know that that is NOT OKAY! Thanks to AJ Kenobi for giving me that heads up! **

**Seriously sorry for blowing up so much. I appreciate that this person has a serious opinion on their favorite Victorious couple, but do you see what I mean when I say it's not necessary to vote that many times? It's cheating, so I ask that everyone only vote once! Thanks for understanding, if you do! :) Now, the final vote including mine (and not including those reviews) was:**

** Cabbie: 32**

** Rori: 4**

** Sorry, Rori :( Next up I'm going to do Bori vs. Brina!**

** Bori: Beck and Tori got a whole lot of other shippers during Tori Goes Platinum, and I can't blame them for switching over! There's undeniable chemistry there, and I love the fact that Beck would go for what he did for Tori. As I mentioned before, he gave her his lunch and then took her spitty sandwich, and he offered advice when she went a little crazy for the job. But then again, it was Andre and not Beck that she went with to lunch that day! And she didn't let Beck kiss her…They've already shared a kiss in I think the first or second episode? A lot of people forget that! So Beck kissed her then, and then went to kiss her again. He's undeniably attracted to Tori, that's for sure. But is Tori attracted to Beck? **

** Brina: Oh, Brina. This couple is kind of cute to me for some reason. Trina is infatuated with Beck in the way she thinks everyone is with her. It sort of makes you wonder what's going through her head? Haha, or maybe she just wants a "trophy boyfriend." Someone that's hot and hot, and you can't forget hot. I'm more into blondes (haha fact about StrawberryAngel) but there is no denying that Beck has something. So Trina likes him, but I don't think Beck likes her back. He seems to look at her bemusedly, like she's a funny little puppy or something. I don't know, just a thought that doesn't make much sense! But I think Beck is used to being stared at and flirted with, like those girls who he drives to school, so Trina isn't that special. Tori doesn't fawn over him, so maybe that's why he seems to like her?**

** My Vote: I vote…Brina. Because even though Bori makes better sense, I think Trina should get what she wants for a little while. Haha, and as I said before Beck deserves to be punished. Maybe he can listen to her do her vocal lessons…**

** Okay, so vote! And only once, please! Like I said before, I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm a pretty chill person but I just spent like, nine hours at school, worked on acting, memorizing, and writing a script for a talent show I'm in this Friday, then practiced dance for another two hours, went shopping for a dress to wear to semi, came home and di homework. I thought writing this would be quick and easy, but alas things never work out for StrawberryAngel143. Oh well, I'm going to go to bed and then do this all over tomorrow! Review, sorry for the drama, and 143! **


	11. Cabbie vs Rade

**Hey everyone! Guess what? Tomorrow June 3, marks one year since I started to write on this website! Pretty cool, huh? So I'll get right to it since I made you all wait so long. The final vote including mine was:**

** Brina: 17**

** Bori: 12**

** Sorry, Bori :( Okay and next I'll be doing Cabbie vs. Rade, a little break since I'm kinda sick of doing Beck ships. **

** My thoughts:**

** Cabbie: Cat and Robbie are adorable, as everyone has told me. Haha, but I kind of agree they make a sort of dorky but cute couple. I feel like Cat is compatible with a lot of different people who bring out different sides of her. With Andre she is childish and kind of silly, with Beck she seems girly and aloof, with Robbie she really embraces her popular girl attitude. Not that that's a bad thing, she just seems coy. Maybe that's because she likes him! Who knows? Anyway, they'd be pretty good together. I think Robbie really likes her!**

** Rade: Robbie and Jade are an odd couple, but they could maybe make it work. I don't really see a lot of attraction there, but Jade says she tolerates Robbie which is nice of her! I see them more as friends then anything, though, but I think deep down Jade might like him a little bit as a friend despite what she says. She has a hard time with her feelings, I think. And Robbie seems a little scared, but he obviously values her opinion (like when she said she liked his broken glass song). I think they may work!**

** My vote: I vote Cabbie! They're just more compatible then Rade!**

** So vote either Cabbie or Rade, and happy anniversary to me! Haha, oh yeah, and tell me what shippings you want to see next! **


	12. Tribbie vs Rori

**Hey everyone! So sorry that I haven't been updating, I'm just busy! But I know most of you don't care and are just waiting for the votes, so here you go! The final vote including mine was:**

** Cabbie: 24**

** Rade: 5**

** Sorry, Rade :( Somebody actually made a really good Cabbie point, which was Robbie had cardboard cutouts of her and knows she keeps candy in her bra. That was Mew Mew Pachirisu! If someone makes a really good about the winning couple, I'm going to point it out from now on, okay? So next up is Tribbie vs. Rori. **

** My thoughts: **

** Tribbie: Trina and Robbie get a lot of dialogue together on the show. Whenever Trina wants free labor, she goes to Robbie. Like, always. Not desperate Sinjin, but Robbie. She doesn't seem to like him, but she does seem to like attention. One of my really close friends is like this; she doesn't really like the guys she flirts with, she likes the attention. I think it's a common thing for girls to do! But Robbie asks her for a hug, remember? Maybe he just likes hugs? Haha, so I think they could actually be cute, and that Robbie would probably worship her like she wants. But how would she treat Robbie? **

** Rori: Robbie and Tori can be cute together, I guess. If Tori ever got over her I-want-to-seem-cool attitude (sorry, I don't particularly like Tori. I do respect her a lot though, and I think she's talented and pretty, and I love Victoria Justice!) and went out with a nerd. Like my cousin pointed out a few chapters earlier, she was ashamed of him and wanted people to know that "Robbie's not my boyfriend!" Then again, Robbie was eager to go out with her. He calls her cute too in one episode, doesn't he? I think Robbie likes her more than he likes Trina!**

** My vote: Tribbie. While Trina is very materialistic, she lets Robbie hang around her (even though she puts him to work!) and doesn't seem ashamed of him. Plus, neither of them are very talented so they do that in common!**

** So don't forget to vote! 143! **


	13. Tandre vs Candre

** Hey everyone! Okay, so let's get down to it. The final vote, including mine was:**

** Tribbie: 11**

** Rori: 4**

** Sorry, Rori :( Okay so I'm not going to lie, I'm a little disappointed in the review number! I went from getting almost thirty in one chapter to half that! But I guess that's okay…Just review a little more pleeeaaase? Maybe if I did more popular couples. So today I'm going to be doing Tandre vs Candre!**

** My Thoughts: **

**Tandre: Tori and Andre are maybe my OTP. People ask, and I don't really know so I just say Tandre. They're my favorite pairing on the show, and I'm thinking of writing a Tandre love story pretty soon! They both have a mutual love of music, and I really think that brings them together. I love both their voices, especially duets. Remember Tell Me That You Love Me? Haha, that was amazing! They're voices are compatible, and I think they click romantically too. Tori likes him as a friend, I think though. But like a best, best friend. She goes to lunch with him, and he comes to her when he has a problem. But then when she's dressed as Jade in that episode, he tries to kiss her? What's up with that? So I can't tell what kind of vibe. Obviously not brother-sister, but maybe I just like them as **_**best **_**friends? Or a couple? Hmm, decisions decisions…**

** Candre: Cat and Andre are also really cute. I love it how Cat seems to look up to him, and how different they look. I think they'd be a cute couple physically because he's so big and she's so little! But then again, Andre seems to get impatient with her sometimes when she doesn't make sense. I think he secretly likes her though, and I think he likes how crazy she is. I like them together, and I like that they both have strong voices. I'd love to see a duet. Hear that, Dan Schneider? Haha, I only wish he read these! But yeah, Cat and Andre are undeniably cute!**

** My Vote: I choose Tandre! The music just brings them together! **

** So who do you vote for? And next time, would you like to see Bade vs. Jandre or Jinjin (is that Jade and Sinjin's name?) vs Rade? Haha, I think you're all choosing the first one but it doesn't hurt to ask! The latter might be a fun contest! Vote, 143!**


	14. Bade vs Jandre

**Hi everyone! So I asked for more reviews and I got them! Thanks so much! Here are your next results! I was really surprised to be honest with you!**

** Tandre: 32**

** Candre: 2**

** Sorry, Candre :( So yeah, that was kind of shocking! But congratulations Tandre! A really good point was made by James888. This reviewer said that Tandre works because they'd keep each other grounded, which is true! They'd be so supportive and good for each other's careers! Okay, so next competition, by popular demand was Bade vs. Jandre! **

** Bade: Beck and Jade are probably the most popular couple. They dated since season one, and were obviously attracted to each other. Beck seemed to like Jade a lot, but not as much as Jade liked Beck. She was close to him, and didn't let anyone touch him, remember? And when they fought, Jade had a mental fit and made Tori help her because she found a broken kite. Haha, that seems pretty emotionally unstable to me. But when they broke up, she only seemed to brood for a little bit, and then she was back to normal bitter Jade. Actually, I think I like Beck-less Jade better than when they were dating! She didn't seem so needy and controlled, and I like Jade the best when she's strong. Also, in Tori Goes Platinum, did you see at the end when Beck and Jade looked at each other? I think that was special! And also, a rumor spread my Dan Schneider himself said that Bade would probably be back together. I don't particularly like this couple, because Beck's not exactly my favorite (I lost all respect when he tried to kiss Tori), but I know a lot of people do!**

** Jandre: Jade and Andre was introduced more or less when that episode came on where he fell in love with her. Before that the two didn't have much dialogue or interactions, really. But I could so see them as a couple, even though Andre's scared of Jade! The only reason he didn't act on his crush then was because of Bade, but imagine if they weren't dating? At the end of that episode, Jade hugged him remember? And, I have pointed this out before, but Jade's line in Jade Gets Crushed "Tori's not my friend, no one likes Trina, I only tolerate Robbie, and Cat's basically a pet" sticks to me. She doesn't mention Andre! I think if Bade weren't together in the episode where Andre falls for Jade, they definitely would have gone out! I like them together, but maybe Andre doesn't deserve Jade either? He's a little girl crazy, and Tandre's probably my OTP…Decisions, decisions!**

** My vote: I choose Jandre. I don't think Beck deserves Jade…Not that I don't like him, because I'm writing an alphabet story about him, but I like Jade too much for her to be with Beck who tried to kiss her (sort-0f) friend!**

** So who do you vote for? Jandre or Bade? And next is probably going to be Sade (heheh, thanks for everyone who gave me the proper couple name!) vs. Rade. Or would you rather see Rori vs Bori? Review, 143! **


	15. Sade vs Rade

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update, but I was locked out of my account for a while :( Anyway, I'm back now and…cleaner than ever? I…don't really know what to put there but I just took a shower so that's what my choosing factor was! …Wow I'm mental. Anyway, your final vote including mine was:**

** Jandre: 16**

** Bade: 17**

** Bade wins! Sorry, Jandre :( Wow, that was immaculately close! The comment about the winning couple I chose for this chapter was submitted by Cerealkiller16. This reviewer said "****I choose Bade! I like the way Beck's usually able to handle Jade and I think she kind if needs a boyfriend who can keep his head." So very true!** **Okay, on to the next couple. People voted to see Sade vs. Rade, not exactly sure why, but who am I to question the motives of Victorious fans? **

** My thoughts:**

** Sade: Sinjin and Jade are probably the one of the strangest couples on this whole sow! Sinjin gives me the heeby jeebies, mostly because he spits out food and puts it on his locker. That's just weird and pointless. Like Robbie has a weird one too, a baby bottle nipple mosaic because it reminds him of his childhood. At least he has a reason! What would Sinjin's reason for un-swallowed food coated in acrylic paint be? Aaaaanyway, he seemed to like Jade in the first season. He was always watching her and saying things like "Jade's so pretty." She scared him, though…That seemed to end, however, awhile before Jade ran over his legs. He got scared of her. So I guess I could see this couple, but more likely in the first season than now. Like, I guess Sinjin could be nice. But then again, he was in her house one time? What was up with that? He just seems weird to me, and while Jade is kind of strange every now and then she doesn't deserve Sinjin. Also, somebody pointed out (I forget who it was but tell me and I'll credit you next chapter!) that "Sinjin shouldn't breed. Ever." I agree.**

** Rade: Robbie and Jade are an okay couple. They are definitely not my OTP, but I'm sort of starting to like Robbie again. There's been a lot less Rex, and while I like Rex I don't completely understand him. However, Rex seems to get along with Jade more than Robbie himself does? Which is pretty weird, but hey, I don't judge. I don't really see that Robbie is attracted to Jade, but I kind of like that Jade "tolerates" Robbie. Not exactly true love, but sure a heck of a lot better than little Sade babies running around. In truth, I don't like either of these couples. But you guys are making me choose, and I love ya, so I'm doing it.**

** My Vote: I choose Rade. I just despise Sade that much. **

** So who do you vote for? Next couple is going to be Rori vs. Bori by popular demand. Also, I'm getting a lot of requests for slash couples? I don't ship slash (nothing against anybody, I promise, I just don't see two compatible males or females on the show. I feel as if the actors just don't click in that way). But I could do like a compatibility type of thing, like which couples would make better friends? That would work for me if it would for you guys! Okay, let me know! Oh also, I started to do a thingy where I read a good point about the winning couple that was submitted, if you noticed. So defend your couple with examples and a good opinion and maybe it'll make it up! I also started a thingy where I answer questions, I dunno why but I guess it makes the chapter longer. Lol, so if you have a question about Victorious or any of my stories or my opinion about something, I'll answer one or two a chapter! Okay, thanks for putting up with my insanity! 143!**

** Coeur de la nuit: Yes, in the episode where Jade and Andre right that song, Andre tells Beck Jade scares him! Right before she comes in and throws scissors! **


	16. Candre vs Bat

**Hola chicas y chicos! Haha, I realized I start every chapter with either "hey guys, hi everyone" stuff like that. Well except for that one chapter I said "dim the lights" and I've seen that before on different websites and shows, and even my little cousin's story. So ya, thanks Balloonkiller. Anyway, here are the results:**

** Rade: 23**

** Sade: 1**

** Rade wins! Sorry, Sade :( Wow, that honestly made me laugh. Poor Sade! Shout out to AJ Kenobi for saying the Sinjin shouldn't breed thing! It made me laugh so hard, and apparently a lot of people agree with you**

**A good reason for Rade was submitted by who basically mentioned how Jade wanted Rex To Die because she was concerned with Robbie being normal and pretty much healthier! So true! **

**Haha, okay so this is the chapter where I start a few new things to make these chapters a little longer, including questions from you guys. So submit a question for me to answer! **

**From James888: Did you lose respect for Robbie after finding out that he cut the cables on Trina's harness or not?**

**My answer: Well, sort of. I mean, I guess I didn't really lose respect totally for him but I definitely got a little more worried for his sanity. I mean, the fact that he was arguing about it later on with his puppet just sort of freaked me out. It made it more real, you know? Like he doesn't use Rex just for show or anything, like his talent or whatever, but he actually talks to him when they're alone? So yeah I didn't actually lose respect but it made me see Robbie in a different light!**

**From chipy8910: My favorite episode was probably either Car Rain and Fire, I think. Or maybe Locked Up? I also liked Andre's Horrible Girl, and I really liked Tori Goes Platinum too mainly because Cat and the bibble. Haha, that was so cute! So yeah, I don't really have a favorite!**

**The next couple is going to be Candre vs. Bat…**

** Candre: Cat and Andre are a really cute couple once you start to think about it, but it's not one of my shippings. I can see why a lot of people find it attractive though. Cat seems so bubbly around Andre, and he is also amused by her antics. She makes him smile, and I think she likes being around him because he's big and kind of protecting. Also, he puts up with her antics like when they're trying to think about how Trina got into HA and she wants to imagine with him so she puts her hands on his head. Haha, I thought that was so cute. But then again, Andre takes care of his grandma. You'd think maybe he'd need someone a little more grown up to be with so he doesn't spend his whole life taking care of people?**

** Bat: I still can't decide if Bat or Tandre is my OTP. I like Bat a lot because they seem good together. In Andre's Horrible Girl during the earthquake Beck pulls Cat close and protects her. Like he literally holds her super close and stuff and has his arms around her waist. Also, during Crazy Ponnie he protected her from Jade and that was also really cute. But he also tried to kiss Tori? Is he worth Cat? She's had guy trouble with Tori involved before when she kissed her boyfriend right in front of her, remember that? If Beck is going to hurt Cat, I don't want them together!**

** So who do you vote for? Bat or Candre? Also don't forget to submit a question and vote! 143! **


	17. Bori vs Rori

**Hi everyone! So I realized I forgot to include my vote last time, it was Bat…Sorry! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I almost reached five hundred, this is my most popular story! Also I wanted to thank Ameha Kay because he also said Sinjin shouldn't breed and I didn't give any credit! So thanks to everyone who said this for the laugh! So here are the results:**

** Candre: 20**

** Bat: 20**

** A tie! I can't believe it! Well, we'll have to do a re-match later on...I can't use anybody's comments about the winning couple because there wasn't one. Okay, questions time! Also, if you guys have anything to say about the questions and want to tell me, I'd love to read what you think! I'm including this to make chapters longer, but I think I'm only going to choose three every chapter. Can't have these things going on forever!**

** From CRAZYbutLOVABLE: What is your least favorite episode of Victorious and why?**

** My answer: I really hated the April Fools Blank one. It was so dumb in my opinion, and had almost nothing to do with the regular script! Like, feeding children? And what was up with the whole Wizard Of Oz thing? It was amusing, but it was pointless in my opinion. **

** From WOWcow: What was more surprising? Tori and Beck kissing in the first episode or them almost kissing in Tori goes platinum?**

** My answer: Probably the almost kiss in TGP. In the first episode, I didn't really know the characters. I didn't like Jade automatically, and sided with Tori. Now, however, Jade's my second favorite on the show! After Cat. So yeah, it was more shocking to see possible Bori in Tori Goes Platinum!**

** From AJ Kenobi: What was your favorite Bat moment from the series?**

** My answer: I loved it when Cat had her little alarm necklace and made Beck come close to her so it could go off then Beck turned away all sheepishly. Also I liked it when Cat goes "Some girls are like that" after talking about how nuts Trina was and then Beck humored her. Jade and Andre also did, but I still thought it was cute! So one of those two.**

** The next couple is Rori vs Bori!**

** Rori: Robbie and Tori are an okay couple, but definitely not my favorite. I like that Robbie likes her so much, but it seems like that was more in the first couple of seasons. It seems like Robbie's moved back to Cat, calling her cutie and stuff in TGP. But then again, he and Andre both kiss Tori's cheek gratefully, and he's there for her in Crazy Ponnie, and asks for a kiss in his little song. Also they go out for sushi after Tori helps him rub his grandmother's feet, I think I already mentioned that though in a prior chapter. Also, Robbie and Tori almost kissed in that April Fool's episode (but who really counts that?) But Tori is ashamed of him, I think, like when she kept saying "Robbie's not my boyfriend!" I think she just sort of used him in that episode to fix her Pearphone, to be honest. And she does use him in one of the beginning episodes, now that I think of it! Remember when she was trying to figure out the Bird Scene?**

** Bori: Beck and Tori are a cute couple, I guess, if you're not a die-hard Bade fan, and I know there are a lot of you out there! I feel like Beck is attracted to Tori, but can't quite work out his feelings for her. Even though I look at him as a jerk for trying to kiss his ex's friend, he did have a point. Tori and Jade weren't really friends in his eyes, so…Also, he tried to help her when she was going crazy in the Ponnie episode, just like Andre and Robbie. He threw the puppy in the fridge (I thought that was hilarious) because Tori said it creeped her out, and he was just there for her, I guess…Tori seems too good for him, though, when you think about it. Although, I guess she does have her self-centered side (like when she said it was only right for Andre to perform at Hope's birthday party in front of that record label if she could come) and I think Beck would bring that out in her. Also, imagine the friendships she'd ruin. Jade, possible Andre if he likes her more than a friend, and I don't think poor Trina would ever quite get over it! **

** My vote: I choose…Bori. Because Tori seems ashamed of Robbie, and used him. **

** Okay, don't forget to vote like I did last time…Haha, review, thanks for everything, and submit questions for me! 143! **


	18. Tandre vs Trandre

**Hello everyone! Okay, I'm going to give my Twitter out again because someone asked about it? It's Gabilin143. No spaces and a capital G, and tweet me to chat about Victorious or life or pretty much anything! Haha, I love making friends. And getting followers on Twitter. It makes me feel special. Haha, kidding I'm not that creepy **_**all the time**_**. Okay, let's get to the votes!**

** Bori: 16**

** Rori: 10**

** Sorry, Rori :( A good reason why Bori is such a good couple was submitted by Write All The Time. This reviewer basically said that Tori didn't kiss Beck only because Jade was in the picture, and if she wasn't then Tori would have kissed him. They're attracted to each other. I agree!**

** I only got three questions last time, so it wasn't that hard to choose which ones to post since I only do three a chapter! So submit me questions, ya hear? Haha, okay here they are:**

** From CatHeartsU: What is your opinion on Crazy Ponnie?**

** My answer: I'm assuming you mean the episode, not the character, right? Well, I thought it was pretty funny. Seeing Tori virtually go crazy is always a good time. Haha, Robbie's song was probably my favorite part. Either that or when Tori finds Sinjin in the girls bathroom crying after she found Ponnie, and she just quietly closed the door instead of comforting him like she did Ponnie. And the "lick my loafer's, Debbie" line was placed perfectly! Plus, Jenette McCurdy is so funny! I liked that one a lot!**

** From James888: Do you like Cat's hair color in the first season or now better?**

** My answer: I like it both ways, but probably more now. I like that it's darker, and I think it's more like a red velvet cupcake now, which is why she dyed it! Haha, but Ariana's gorgeous no matter what color she dyes her hair!**

** From Clumzee Wumzee: ****If you could meet any two actors or actresses from the cast of Victorious, who would they be and why?**

** My answer: Well, as a teenage girl I suppose I should say Avan Jogia because "omg he's so hawt!" But, no. That doesn't work for me. Haha, honestly I'd choose Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice. I'd choose Ariana because I love her voice, and I just think she's a great actor and a good person! Besides that, she stars in a music video with my very favorite singer (Greyson Chance, Unfriend You. Check it out; it's really cool to see Ari in a different element!) and they're good friends so obviously I'd like to talk to her about him. And Victoria because I've sort of grown up watching her on TV. When I was little I watched Zoey 101 like it was my job, and she played Lola on that! Sometimes when I can't sleep I'll still watch Zoey 101. A lady I know got her daughter Victoria Justice Meet And Greet Passes for her birthday this summer, actually. I'm so jealous! So, yeah, Victoria and Ariana.**

** Okay, next couple, by request is going to be Tandre vs Trandre! I'm running out of couples to do, so request!**

** Tandre: Tori and Andre are probably the two closest friends on the show. They always go to each other for problems, like when Andre liked Jade, when he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing with Hope, and Tori thought of Andre first when she and Robbie were stranded at Wok Star. I don't know if there's romantic chemistry there, because he did kiss her cheek with Robbie when she told him she didn't mind if he went to watch Jade rehearse! But then again, friends kiss friends on the cheek…Also, he bought her that little puppy. Even though it was creepy. Haha, I think maybe he only likes her as a friend, though. Remember when she went "crazy" over Ponnie? He goes "Crazy Face wants Chinese" and "Aw, you dumped my Chinese noodles on your head!" He seemed kind of annoyed, not really sympathetic…But they do have chemistry, I'm not denying that!**

** Trandre: Trina and Andre barely have dialogue. In one of the first episodes, she doesn't even know his name! Although, she has learned by now. The freshest time when they spoke in my mind was when Trina heard him talking about hope and goes "Andre, I'd never be pushy but when and where is that party?" And Tori replied, not even Trina. When Trina was on the plane with Tori in that episode, and her butt goes in front of the camera Andre goes "That was awful." I don't think he's attracted to either Vega sister, to be honest! I can't really see him with Trina, though. Also the voices are so much different! Like, Andre's pure amazing talent and Trina sounds sort of like cats being drowned. Haha, not that I'd know what cat's being drowned sounds like.**

** My vote: I choose Tandre! I just can't see Trandre ever being a couple. **

** So who do you vote for? Let me know, and also submit questions and who you'd like the next pairing to be! Review, 143!**


	19. Candre vs Cabbie

**Hey everyone! So I know someone was asking about three pairings together? Like, Bade vs. Bat vs. Bori or something and I'm totally planning to do those but not until a little later! Anyway, here's your votes. **

** Tandre: 24**

** Trandre: 0**

** Wow. Just wow. I honestly can say that that didn't surprise me, even a little. A good reason Trandre sucked like a vacuum in this one was because, in the words of Ameha Kay: "Trina needs to be spayed and put it in a straight jacket." Ha, your comments are always so amusing! Okay so three questions:**

** From crabsareamazing14: ****if you could have a cross over episode of Victorious with any other show (whether they still make new episodes or not) on any channel, what show and why?**

** My answer: Well, the only other nick show I watch that they'd probably be compatible would be icarly, but we've already seen that crossover! I watch a lot of reality shows like The Bachelorette and Teen Mom, and I really can't see shows like that crossing over! So in my personal opinion, I'd love to see another icarly cross over!**

** From WOWcow: How would you decorate your locker at HA?**

** My answer: I love this question! Probably with really loud bass speakers, and a bunch of my favorite song lyrics, because my favorite thing in the world is music!**

** From Lily: What is your favorite couple?**

** My answer: Bat! They're just so cute! I try to include all pairings in my writing, and I am yet to write a full Bat story on here. Soon, though!**

** Okay, so next couple is Candre vs. Cabbie!**

** Candre: Cat and Andre are kind of cute together, physically. I mean, because he's so big and she's so little I think they'd look adorable walking around together. More than that, I think Cat likes Andre a lot, but I think she may like Beck or Robbie more. In Crazy Ponnie, she ran to Beck not Andre or Robbie, remember? Or maybe the little girl's smarter than she looks and knows that Beck can certainly handle Jade. I think Andre might get a little frustrated with some of Cat's antics, like I mentioned before, but still I guess they work…**

** Cabbie: Cat and Robbie used to be my very favorite pairing, but that was before Robbie started to get a little creepy. Remember when he asked Cat to play pirates with him and she goes "I don't like the way **_**you **_**play pirates." It sort of makes you w0nder how Robbie plays pirates. Haha, weird. Other than that, and the fact that Robbie asks Tori for kisses every chance he gets, I guess they're okay together. I think that if Robbie actually stopped with all the girls he tries to gets and settles down for Cat, then they'd be cute. But Cat deserves somebody whose not going to be flirting with her best friend all the time (*cough* Danny *cough*).**

** My vote: I choose Candre. I don't think that Robbie really deserves Cat at this point. **

** So who do you vote for? Review, and let me know! Also, don't forget to ask questions and say hey to me on Twitter. Gabilin143. Haha, see you next time! 143!**


	20. Brina vs Bat

**Ahh! Past 600 reviews! That's honestly amazing, thank you all so much! Okay, so next chapter after this one is going to be a three pairing as a sort of treat since I got all these reviews. Haha, it's going to be hard too so you better get ready! Anyway, here are the results:**

** Cabbie: 26**

** Candre: 9**

** Sorry, Candre :( One good reason why Cabbie won, and there were many, was submitted by Write All The Time. "****Robbie obviously likes Cat. He calls her "cutie" in TGP. Also, in Stage Fighting Robbie thought that the stage kiss that Cat did was real and wanted her to meet his parents. He didn't do that with Trina. Also, Cat might (but there is a high chance) have a crush on Robbie. She kissed him on the cheek in the Christmas special and she flirts with him especially in recent episodes. When they were assigned to do the singing bad news thing to people and Robbie said "Maybe we should make out sometime" Cat didn't say no. Also, when Robbie asked "Can I get a hug?" in Driving Tori Crazy, she said in a flirty tone "Maybe..." She doesn't really flirt with Beck or Andre. Question time!**

** From AJ Kenobi: Do you ship Avan and Ariana as a potential couple?**

** My answer: Yes, totally! I think they're both amazing people, and even though Avan seems to have more chemistry with Victoria (since they've known each other longer) I think they'd be cute!**

** From Coeur de la nuit: Which song do you like best from Victorious in general?**

** My answer: I'm really stuck on this question. I love most of them because most of them have personal memories behind them. Like, Make It Shine helped me through some tough times as weird as that may sound, and You're The Reason reminds me of a guy, um…and Make It In America is linked to someone too. Haha, but if I had to choose a favorite it would probably be You're The Reason! …Or Tell Me That You Love Me. Wait, yeah, that's my favorite! **

** From James888: Which character are you most like and how?**

** My answer: I look the most like Trina; similar body types, brown hair, brown eyes and I even have a couple of the same shirts as she does! But I don't think I really act like Trina (hopefully!) other than the fact that I can't sing and am kind of flirty… I don't really like to deal with people like Jade, but I like to make people laugh like Tori and am a little more childish than I should be, like Cat. I'm in high school and I like Victorious! People don't think that's so cool. Haha, not that I really care what people think. That's probably the Jade in me, but I'm definitely not as cool as she is…So I guess somewhere in the middle!**

** Next up is Bat vs Brina!**

** Bat: Beck and Cat are, at this point, my OTP. But I'll be impartial: I think Beck might look at Cat like a little sister sometimes. He's very, very protective over her, like when Jade wanted to kill her for waxing off her eyebrows. And during the earthquake. And he's certainly never tried to kiss her like he has Tori, or "taught her a lesson" by being romantic with her like he has with Trina. Actually, come to think of it, out of all the characters in the show, Cat is the one who has the least romantic interaction with Beck! I really like them together though, and I know that Tori is going to get Bade back together, but I think they'd be cute and I want them together! Maybe that's just me, though…**

** Brina: Trina certainly likes Beck…like, a lot. When Bade was on the verge of breaking up, remember when Trina literally jumped on him to stop him from going? Haha, she's so funny! And then afterwards she was all over him. And in another episode, she even attempted to cook for him! Haha, she made him a-Wait, was it a chicken or a turkey? I'm still confused. Didn't she try to microwave it? Anyway, she tries hard for Beck, but Beck doesn't return the feelings. He tried to kiss the poor girl's sister! **

** My vote: I choose Bat!**

** So who do you vote for? Let me know in a review, and ask me a question. Review, 143!**


	21. Bade vs Bat vs Bori

**Hey people! Okay so since I got over 600 reviews I promised this would be a three pairing couple! And I myself had a hard time choosing between this one, so get ready! Heheh, but first things are first: Last vote, and questions.**

** Bat: 25**

** Brina: 4**

** Bat won! Sorry, Brina :( Questions!**

** From Jade 2010: If you had to be any character, which would you be?**

** My answer: Honestly, probably Cat! I'd love to get inside her head and see how her mind works, and since she's so innocent it would probably be like getting to be a child again. And she's one of my favorite characters so yeah!**

** From chipy8910: ****Which way do you like Jade's hair? Like which color and with which streaks?**

** My answer: I think she's beautiful whatever way her hair is, but I like it darker better then lighter. She looks better now than she does in season one, in my opinion. But my favorite was probably when she had the turquoise and blue in the black! **

** From sshaw101: Which is your favorite minor character minus Sinjin?**

** My answer: I really like Cat's brother even though we've never met him! Heheh and for some reason I find Berf hilarious! But probably Cat's brother…**

** Okay, now here's the couples. Again, there are three of them! So your vote will be one of the following:**

** Bade: Beck and Jade are probably the most celebrated Victorious couples. Probably because they're the only couple that ever actually **_**was **_**a couple. There are so many fanfictions about them too! I think they worked well together, mostly because Beck knew how to handle Jade and Jade responded positively to Beck. I know they're getting back together soon, and a lot of people are waiting not-so-patiently for their reunion! Haha I'm not too crazy for Bade mostly because I don't think they're compatible. Like, Jade's the bitter, mean girl and Beck's the popular actor boy. I don't know, I just don't like them too much…No offense to Bade fans, because I know you guys outnumber me and could probably succeed in killing me in the face. Kidding…Sort of.**

** Bat: Beck and Cat are my OTP as I said, but I'm going to be impartial. They're cute together, and Beck takes Cat unlike most of his friends do; he laughs at her instead of gets annoyed when she does something crazy. But Beck is so protective over her, it sort of seems like a brother/sister relationship! Also when Beck was with Jade he didn't need to protect her, and that relationship lasted awhile so I don't think that's what he's really looking for…On the other side, Bat is adorable together and Cat likes Beck a lot! Beck likes her back, I think, too. By body language alone.**

** Bori: Beck and Tori fans are just about Beck and Jade fans biggest rivals! Since Tori and Jade aren't exactly friends and complete polar opposites, so are the fan bases pretty much. I don't hate Bori, and I don't hate Bade but I don't love either of them. Beck and Tori almost kissed several times and have kissed too! Obviously there is an attraction there, and it's quite obvious Beck likes Tori. But does Tori like Beck back? I think so, and I think the only reason she didn't kiss him was because of Jade's friendship. Either way, they would look kind of cute together and I could see them as a couple!**

** My vote: Bat, of course. **

** So who do you vote for? Bade, Bat, or Bori? Tell me in a review, and don't forget to ask questions! Vote, review, 143! **


	22. Cabbie vs Rade vs Rori

**Hey everyone! Okay, so a couple people got a little angry about my Beck and Jade being not really compatible, and that's totally okay! I'm not going to re-tract my statement, it's the way I feel and I hope you all can be mature enough to respect that. Okay, so here are the results:**

** Bori: 7**

** Bade: 29**

** Bat: 11**

** Bade wins! Sorry, Bat and Bori :( Wow, Bade shippers still outnumber the rest of us! Heheh, that's okay though. Okay, a good reason Bade won was submitted by crabsareamazing14 who says Bade is "as awesome as waffles." It's pretty hard to argue with that. Haha, okay before questions I wanted to let everyone know that because of The Blonde Squad, I ship Cabbie again and may even have another story about them coming soon! **

** From jade2010: What weapon would you use if Jade was chasing you with scissors?**

** My answer: First, can I take the time to appreciate the uniqueness of your question? Haha, that's why I chose it! And honestly, I'd probably just surrender and hope she was in a merciful made. I stand no chance against Jade West and scissors. **

** James888: Do you think Trina seems to be left out of things a lot? That could be the way she acts like she does. What do you think?**

** My answer: I think that's definitely part of it! And also because she's a little spoiled by nature, I think her parents tolerate her and give her everything she wants just to shut her up. But the fact that she is outshined by Tori at every chance and left alone instead of hanging with the group is definitely a part of it!**

** From CupcakePeaceLove: Do you think Bat is ever going to happen?**

** My answer: Sadly, no :( Bade is going to get back together, I think, and so is Cabbie so Bat has no chance as sad as that is…**

** Next pairing is the Robbie ones:**

** Rori: Robbie and Tori are an okay couple, but I think Tori is a little ashamed of him to be honest. Although he likes her and asks for kisses, she doesn't reply romantically. I think they make good friends, though! And besides that, when Tori's around so is Rex most of the time, which is odd. I think Rex is for when Robbie's feeling the least comfortable with himself, and I think he's not as confident with Tori as he should be for a good relationship! But they do really care about each other, I just think they should remain friends!**

** Cabbie: I like Cat and Robbie because of The Blonde Squad! I used to ship, but not so much since Robbie got a little creepier. But that hug Cat gave him was so sweet, and he lifted her off her feet; literally! Also, they have kissed a couple times! And on The Blonde Squad, Robbie sang her that song and got so worked up when she wasn't confident! Although, innocent little Cat seemed quite oblivious…I like them, though! **

** Rade: Robbie and Jade aren't exactly my favorite couple! They seem to argue a lot, like when they fought over that skull in Cat's mom's boss's house. But when Robbie wrote his broken glass song, Jade was the only supporter! They coule be that odd couple, like Seddie, because Dan does do that a lot! I think they're okay together, but definitely not my favorite!**

** My vote: I choose Cabbie!**

** Who do you vote for? Let me know, and ask questions! 143!**


	23. Cori vs Cade

**Hey guys! So a quick note:**** I respect all opinions but I will write my stories the way I want to write my stories**_**. **_**Thanks so much and I really do appreciate your reviews and opinions! ****Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but the point is it's here now. Haha, okay so here's the verdict:**

**Cabbie: 41**

** Rade: 0**

** Rori: 2**

**Rade wins! …just kidding. I was checking to see if you were paying attention. Haha, so Cabbie wins! Yay! Okay, questions and then the shippings. I did friendship this time!**

**From Mew Mew Pachirisu: ****If you had the chance to date Andre or Beck, which one would you and why?**

** My answer: I'm very into musicians, so Andre! And I think he's a cutie!**

** From Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: ****How have your thoughts about Robbie changed since The Blonde Squad aired? Do you still find him creepy?**

** My answer: No! The whole Rex being gone thing makes him so much more attractive! I think he's sweet now, and just a little bit weird, but aren't we all?**

** From IAmTheAngelWithBrokenWings: ****If you could either Punch Beck for leaving Jade at the door in TWC or yell at Robbie for not kissing Cat in TBS, which one would you choose?**

**My answer: I'm totally into Cabbie right now, so probably the second one. And Jade is one of my favorite characters on the show, her and Cat, so don't take me wrong when I say this, but I think Beck might have been right to leave her. I like Bade, but I think they needed a little cool-off from each other, and I think Beck knew that. They had been fighting a lot, but still that jerk-face was awful to leave Jade. She's amazing, and waaaay to good for him to begin with! But I really wanted to see another Cabbie kiss! **

** Okay, next is a FRIENDSHIP PAIRING! Not romance, because I don't do slash. **

**Cori: Cat and Tori seem to be good friends. Although at first their relationship seemed a little rocky. Remember when Tori kissed Cat's ex-boyfriend? I mean, the girl gets upset enough to basically go into a depression when she hears her favorite actress dies, imagine how much therapy Tori's betrayal would have put her in! But Tori did persuade Jade to drive them, and she did go with Cat to Mona Patterson's house. They seem very close now, and Cat doesn't really seem to hold a grudge. I think they make pretty good friends!**

** Cade: Cat and Jade are also close, in a way, but I don't think Jade likes to put her feelings out there. Nevertheless, when Beck broke up with her the first person she chose to hang out with was Cat. Although she did yell at Cat when Cat goes "yay, we're hanging out together." But she seems to like Cat, under all the hate. Haha, that was until Cat shaved off her eyebrows last episode! That might have set their friendship back a little. But I like these two as friends, because opposites attract in some cases! Besides, Cat and Jade probably only had each other before Tori joined HA so I think they were close. And as for the hair thing, I don't even let my best friend (I've known her about ten years now and am closer to her than a sister) do my eyebrows. Haha so there was obviously some trust there. Oh yeah! And Jade was like "Did you play pirates with her again?" to Robbie when Cat was upset. Which makes me wonder, how does that boy play pirates? **

** My vote: I choose…Cade. They just seem like good friends underneath everything.**

** Who do you vote for? Let me know in a review, and ask questions! Review, 143! **


	24. Tandre vs Bori

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to address something a few people were asking. Basically, people were wondering why I didn't ship slash, if I had a problem with gay people, stuff like that. Honestly, I am one hundred percent for gay rights and I think everyone is equal. On Glee, my favorite couple is Kurt and Blane and if I wrote a story for Glee it would probably be about them! But for Victorious, I'm not writing slash only because I don't see two males or females on the show together in that way! I know there are a lot of people who do, but I personally don't. I promise I don't mean to offend anybody, and like I said before I don't have any problem with slash couples! Okay, so here are the results:**

** Cade: 37**

** Cori: 4**

** Cade wins! Sorry, Cori :( A good reason Cade one was submitted by GlitterGirl123. This reviewer said "****Jade is softest with Cat, Cat is tougher with Jade… see where I'm going?" Which is true! ****Anyway, here are the questions!**

** From Mistyflower68: Who**** would you like better as a friend? Jade, Cat, Tori, or Trina?**

**My answer: Jade! She's the funniest of the group, and even though she's pretty temperamental she seems like she could be fun to hate things with. **

** From AJ Kenobi: Do you like Matt and Liz as a couple?**

** My answer: I don't really know too much about Matt in real life! I guess they'd look cute together, though. I'm really into Leon and Ariana right now though! Their cover of Take Care was so cute.**

** From crabsareamazing14: If you had to, what hair color would you dye Cat's hair other than red? Much love from the east coast!**

** My answer: Yeah, east coast! Haha, we rock! Um, probably blonde! She looked so cute as a blonde!**

** Okay, next is Tandre vs Bori. **

** Tandre: Tori and Andre are good friends, like super duper close. I'm jealous of Tori, I want an Andre! Haha, I think he's kinda cute now. In fact, I like him the best out of all they guys on the show! He's just so…Okay, off topic. Tori and Andre do everything together, pretty much. And Andre's proved his loyalty to Tori over, say, Jade. Remember one of the first episodes when Jade faked that black eye and he told Tori? I think they'd look cute together, also. I don't really get a brother sister vibe like I sometimes do with Bat, and Andre knows her well. Remember when Tori was having issues with ponnie and he's like "Crazy face wants Chinese?" Haha, it proved he knows her well enough to tease her even when she's angry!**

** Bori: Beck and Tori are very linked romantically. Beck has tried to kiss her, and she has succeeded in kissing him. As much as Nick tries to enhance the friendship aspects, the truth is once it's out there, it's out there and there's no turning back. Obviously, they are attracted and I think they'd look cute together too. I like Bori a lot, but I don't want it to really happen. Partly because I like Bade, and partly because I like Tori and Jade as friends, and I don't think that would ever happen if Tori dated her ex!**

** Who do you vote for? Let me know, and review! 143!**


	25. Bade vs Bori REMATCH!

**I'm sorry I forgot to vote again last time! I choose Tandre. Seriously, I am so awful at this it's not funny. Haha, I hope you can forgive me though! The results are:**

** Tandre: 35**

** Bori: 5**

** Tandre wins! Sorry, Bori :( A good reason Tandre won was submitted by . This reviewer said "****Andre obviously adores Tori; he asks her to do a duet with him and he even went to Tori for help when he had a crush on Jade! Their voices are amazing together. I can TOTALLY see them happening in the show!" Questions:**

** From AJ Kenobi: Is there a ship you consider your OTP?**

** My answer: Yes, Bat! I think they are so cute together! I also really like Cabbie, especially since The Blonde Squad. Although Cat's little "maybe I'll just dye my hair" comment at the end bothered me!**

** From WOWcow: If you could live the life of one minor character (Trina included) who would you choose?**

** My answer: Probably Lane. I'd love to be able to get inside the character's minds like a guidance counselor can. I'd figure out how Robbie plays pirates, why Sinjin cries in the girl's bathroom, and what Jade's plans where when she drove Tori to the desert!**

**From James888: Do you think Trina really has a talent & if so what does she have?**

**My answer: I think she has talent under all that Trina. Haha she is outshined by Tori a lot, and I honestly don't think that's making her any better. I think she tries really hard at singing and dancing and acting, and one day it will pay off! She already has the celebrity attitude down, that's for sure. Also, she's not a terrible actor! I think she can probably make it as an actor. **

**Okay, next is the rematch Bade vs. Bori, since it is the 25 chapter! **

**Bade: Beck and Jade were the most popular Victorious couple, until they broke up. And even then they still have quite the following! They were the un-traditional bad girl and popular boy, and they seemed to last for awhile happily. Beck knew how to bring out Jade's softer side, and she kept him away from girls that wouldn't be good for him, like Northridge people. Although she did seem insecure whenever he talked to another girl, they were really in love. Towards the end of their relationship they started to fight, and they were more mean to each other than they were romantic! I know they're getting back together soon, since Dan tweeted it, but until then all the Bade shippers will just have to read fanfictions! Myself included. **

**Bori: Beck and Tori kissed a few times, and I think they do feel attracted to each other. However, they make really good friends also. I like them better myself as just friends, like when Beck took Tori's eaten hoagie. Haha, that was funny! And while they fight less than Beck and Jade, the fact is they seem to perfect to be a couple. Like, popular girl and popular boy. It seems pretty boring to me, although I know a lot of people like it! They're cute, I guess.**

**I vote Bade! HA! I didn't forget…I'm pretty proud of myself.**

**Who do you vote for? Review and let me know, and also what couples you want to see pitted next. It could be just friends, or a three pairing! Also, don't forget questions! Review, 143!**


	26. Cade vs Jori

**Hey guys! Here are the results:**

** Bade: 30**

** Bori: 6**

** Bade wins! Again. Sorry, Bori :( I find it a little amusing that the first time I did this contest the results were Bade: 11 and Bori: 1. The first time I wrote one of these chapters I was like "whoa! Twelve reviews a chapter, I'm successful!" A good reason Bade won was submitted by Badeforever who said "You know what they say, opposites attract. And they are perfect for each other." Questions!**

** From MariaLuvsYew: What would you do if Robbie asked you to play pirates with him?**

** My answer: Say yes, simply because I want to know what he does! It's killing me! I neeeed to know. Haha, anybody have any theories?**

** From Mew Mew Pachirisu:****You get a choice. You can either spend a day with Robbie's Mamaw, who still hasn't figure out the internet, and wants Brenda to be with Robbie. Or, you can spend a day with Cat's brother.**

** My answer: I love these kind of questions! Um, probably Cat's brother simply because I think I'd rather shoot off my own foot than teach an elderly to use the internet. Haha, old people hate me and I honestly have no idea why! :p**

** From sshaw101: I was wondering if you had to date one of the minor guys, let's say Sinjin, Burf, Cat's brother, Festus, or Sikowitz, who would you choose and why?**

** My answer: Well, Sinjin spits food out and sticks it to his locker, Burf's always eating something random and is friends with Sinjin, I can hardly understand Festus's accent, and Sikowitz is old! So Cat's insane brother, because I'm a little nuts too. And besides, Cat is pretty much unharmed, so he can't be that dangerous!**

** Next up is a friendship pairing! Not romance. Jori vs. Cade!**

** Jori: I wouldn't say Jade and Tori are necessarily friends, but they do have moments where they seem like they enjoy each other's company! I actually like their relationship, because Jade seems to make Tori tougher and Tori tests Jade constantly which must build up patience! Plus, they seem to need each other a little, at least Jade needs Tori. Remember when she and Beck fought in one of the early episodes? I think they're hilarious, and I love watching them interact! **

** Cade: Cat and Jade are friends, I think. When she was upset about that Evan guy, Jade said all protectively to Robbie "Did you try to play pirates with her again?" and on The Slap their videos are so funny! Like the ones where they wrote a bedtime story. They seem kind of close, even though Jade does get irritated by her a lot. I love Cat, but at times I think she could definitely test anyone's patience! And then there was that time where Jade said Cat was basically a pet, and Cat woofed. If she was a little bit smarter, I don't think she's enjoy her relationship with Jade so much, but maybe that's just me! Either way, I think they make a great pair of friends!**

** My vote: I choose Cade, but I like both!**

** Who do you vote for? Review, and let me know. Don't forget questions, too! 143!**


	27. Brina vs Tribbie

**Hey everyone! Okay, so here are the results:**

** Cade : 24**

** Jori: 7**

** Cade wins! Sorry, :( A good reason Cade won was submitted by AShipperFromWayBack. This reviewer said " ****I guess I would have to say Cade because I think that their little relationship is cute how Cat is kinda like the little sister, and Jade is the older, overprotective sister that can get mad at her at times but still loves her****", which makes perfect sense. Okay, here are the questions:**

** From Renee: I****f you HAD to cut one of the main characters off of Victorious, which one would you choose?**

** My answer: Oh no! Uh, probably Beck? He's funny and everything, and I love Avan Jogia, but he's probably my least favorite on the show. Maybe because he's so overrated. But I still like him a lot (enough to write a 26 chapter story about him ABeckC) and I don't think the show would be the same without him!**

** From Pizza Monster: **

** My answer: Definitely acting with Sikowitz! **

** From Guest:** **Don't you think it's weird that Beck has kissed all the girls on the show, Robbie's kissed 3 of them (if you count that drive by acting one) and Andre has yet to kiss one of the main characters?**

** My answer: Yes, now that you mention it it's totally weird! Beck kissed Cat in that movie for Dale Squires, Tori in the first episode, Trina in that one when he taught her a lesson, and Jade quite a few times! He gets around! Haha, poor Andre :( **

** Okay, so the next pairings are going to be Tribbie vs. Brina!**

** Tribbie: Robbie and Trina seem to really connect a lot, dialogue wise. It's obvious Robbie used to be into her, doing things like shooting music videos for her and helping with her Christmas tree just because he might get a hug from her. But in that last episode, Trina thought the song he wrote was for her and he looked kind of annoyed by the whole thing. It's obvious now that he likes Cat…But, they also auditioned for that play together and Robbie thought he was in love with her. I think that if she asked him out, he'd still say yes though!**

** Brina: Some of my favorite moments on the show are dialogue from Beck to Trina or vice versa. Like that time when Trina randomly kissed him and he goes "you bit my lip!" and she goes "I tried to bite both." I thought that was too hilarious for words, and I laughed for like ten minutes afterwards. Haha, also when Beck and Jade broke up and she was all over Beck, that was pretty funny. I love how she's always trying to impress him…Plus, I think they'd look a little cute together! On the down side, she's only into Beck for his looks and popularity…**

** I vote Brina! I think they're funny. **

** So who do you vote for? Review, and let me know! 143! **


	28. Bat vs Bade REMATCH!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, and I won't be able to update again for about a week…But on the bright side, I can't believe this is the most highly reviewed Victorious story! It's so crazy! Haha, thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. Anyway, here's the tally:**

** Tribbie: 13**

** Brina: 20**

** Brina wins! Sorry, Tribbie :( A good reason Brina won was submitted by Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness. This reviewer said "I****'ll pick Brina, since Beck would probably be able to control Trina more than Robbie ever could." Ha, makes sense. **

** Sorry I'm not going to do questions this chapter :( I'll answer them next chapter though, okay?**

** Okay, here're the next pairings. In chapter four, we did Bat vs Bade and got a tie! So I'm going to re-do it.**

** Bat: Beck and Cat are a pretty cute couple, and my OTP. But I'll be impartial, and point out both the positive and negative aspects of this pairing. Beck seems to be amused by some of Cat's antics when the others are a little irritated. He protected her from the earthquake, and from Jade. But by protecting her, he seems to show that he cares about her a lot-Maybe like a little sister. And Cat doesn't seems as clueless when she's with Beck as she does with some of the guys who crush on her, poor Robbie…Haha so I like them together, but I can also see problems with their relationship! What would Jade do if Cat started dating Beck? Is gaining Bat worth losing Cade's friendship?**

** Bade: Beck and Jade are a canon couple, and they worked out good for a long time. Beck seemed to be the only one who could get away with telling Jade what to do, and Jade adored him. He got her coffee and gave her time-outs when she was bad-SO CUTE! But then they broke up, and I liked the person Jade became better than the one she was with Beck. She was more real, I think, and not as needy. When she was with Beck it almost seemed like she was insecure, always chasing other girls away and stuff. But still, Bade is just too cute.**

** I vote Bat, like I said OTP. **

** Who do you vote for? And don't forget to ask questions! Also, pairing ideas? 143!**


	29. Bendre vs Tandre

**Oh my goodness, one thousand reviews? Ahhh! Haha, okay that's literally amazing. Thanks so much for all the support, I can't believe this is the most reviewed out of like seven thousand stories. Okay, so here are the results and thanks for waiting so long!**

** Bade: 27**

** Bat: 11**

** Bade wins! Sorry, Bat :( Wow, not even close to a tie that time! A good reason Bade won was submitted by curly11221. This reviewer said "****Beck and Jade have a real connection if they've had all those fights and still lasted for three years! It's also quite obvious that Jade loves Beck more than anyone." Questions!**

** From James888: If you went to Hollywood Arts who would be your best friend and why?**

** My answer: As much as I'd like to say Jade, I doubt she'd want to be friends with me. Haha, she seems very selective…Probably Tori or Andre. I love music, and so do both of them. Also, I get annoyed easily and while Cat is cute and all I don't know if I could be best friends with her without being driven a little crazy after a while! She seems really, really fun though! So yeah, Tori or Andre!**

** From Mew Mew Pachirisu: Which hour special was better? Locked up or Freak The Freak Out?**

** My answer: Loved them both, but I'll have to say Locked Up!  
**

** From Ameha Kay: How would you have done Victorious if it was your show?**

** My answer: I would have changed it so Beck and Jade weren't a couple already when the show started. There's so much speculation about how they got together and stuff, I'd have loved to know how it really happened and gotten to know them both individually first rather then as a couple, and then individually. Does that make sense or am I just crazy? Haha **

** Okay, next up is a friendship pairing! Bandre vs. Tandre! (I'm not sure if the Andre/Beck one is right, but whatever!)**

** Bandre: Beck and Andre seem really good friends on the show, and I like their banter. Andre is always willing to help Beck out and vice versa, like when Beck wanted to teach Andre a lesson. They seem to know each other pretty well, and make awesome friends! Beck knows Andre's grandma pretty well (he was like "it's just me" to her in WiFi In The Sky showing familiarity). When Andre started crushing on Jade, he freaked out about not being a good person because Beck was his friend. I think that as long as jealousy or girls don't get in the way here, they'll last as friends for a long time. **

** Tandre: Tori and Andre are really good friends, too, but are they more than friends? Tori always goes to Andre first when she has a problem and vice versa. Also, Andre shares his good news with Tori first, then the rest of the group meaning he looks at her a little higher than the rest of them. Personally I think he might have a little crush on her, but I'm not sure…Either way, they seem very close and I like them just as much as friends as I do as a couple. **

** I vote Bandre, Beck and Andre. I look at Tandre more romantically.**

** Who do you vote for? Review, and ask questions! 143! **


	30. Sade vs Tinjin

**Hey everyone :) So the votes are in and I have the results! I also found out Andre and Beck are called Bendre so thanks for everyone who told me!**

** Bendre: 28**

** Tandre: 7**

** Bendre wins! Sorry, Tandre :( A good reason Bendre won was submitted by sshaw101, who said "****Andre respected Bade and his friendship with Beck when he had a crush on Jade. Beck let Andre borrow his car in Tori and Jade's Playdate. Beck also helped Andre try to catch Larry in The Blonde Squad. Overall, they seem to be close friends and help each other out if they need it. They care about and respect each other and their opinions." Here are the questions:**

** From Miss AMJ: If one of the Victorious cast got fired, which character would you audition for? And why?**

** My answer: Oh no! I'd be pretty upset if one of them got fired, but I admit I'd love to play one of the characters! I'd choose Jade, just because she's so different from me and she's so interesting. But I couldn't play her justice, not like Liz. And if Liz got fired I'd be too busy being angry to audition for her character!**

** From AJ Kenobi: What's your least favorite pairing with Tori as the girl?**

** My answer: Rori or Tinjin!**

** From James888: why do you think Tori doesn't stick up for Trina when people put her down?**

** My answer: Honestly I think it's because she agrees with the people sometimes. She's way too nice to ever tell Trina how untalented she is, but when other people do I think Tori silently agrees and she's glad Trina's hearing it, hoping it will sink in. I think Tori's really nice and everything most of the time and loves her sister, but Trina can be really obnoxious sometimes…**

** Next up by request is Tinjin vs. Sade!**

** Tinjin: Tori and Sinjin. Ew. Haha, I really, really hate this pairing because I just can't see it! I think Tori goes out of her way to avoid Sinjin, and a good reason to back this up was when she found him crying in the girls' bathroom right after she found Ponnie. It proved that she'd be nice and sweet to a complete stranger, and just leave Sinjin to cry! Poor Sinjin :( I guess I might be able to see them together if Sinjin gets more normal and stops chewing food and putting it on his locker and eating birdseed and stuff…But then again, in that episode where Tori accidently punched him in the face he didn't hold a grudge, and I thought that was pretty nice of him!**

** Sade: Sinjin and Jade! Haha, what a punishment for Jade! I don't think she'd ever do anything to deserve that. Sinjin used to have a crush on her and he used to kind of stalk her, like when he was in her house without her and watching her saying "Jade's so pretty". I think that's pretty funny. But now he's sort of scared of her, I think. And rightly so, remember when she ran over his legs? Haha, poor Sinjin. Again. Man, why is everyone so mean to that kid? **

** My vote: I choose Sade. Because a one-sided attraction is better than a no-sided attraction!**

** Who do you vote for? Remember to review, and leave me your questions! 143! **


	31. Candre vs Cabbie vs Bat

**Hello boys & squirrels! What's going on? So I got the votes in and theresult was surprising! Also, I keep getting official couple names wrong. I found out Sinjin and Tori are called Torjin? So thanks for everyone who told me!**

** Torjin: 17**

** Sade: 17**

** Another tie! We'll come back to this one later…Question time!**

** DeceiveTheRainbow: ****If you were ever locked in a warehouse full of suspicious telemarketers overnight, which minor character would you want to be with you?**

** My answer: This is honestly the best freaking question I have ever gotten! Hahaha, I love it so much! Hmm…Sikowitz. He seems to be pretty fun around a warehouse full of suspicious telemarketers. **

** From FlorMorada: What do you want to/think will happen in "Tori Saves/Fixes Beck and Jade"?**

** My answer: I think that Tori will see that Beck and Jade are having a tough time and will compare it to when they were together, and she'll probably set something up to get them alone together. If we're lucky, she'll want to re-create the way they first met and then we'll get to see how Bade began! Probably not, but I hope!**

** From James888: ****I****f you were went to school there which H.A. person would you like to be related to?**

** My answer: Beck! He seems like he'd be an amazing big brother!**

** Next up, by request, is the Cat pairings! Candre vs. Cabbie vs. Bat! And you all know by now that my OTP is Bat, but don't worry, I'll be fair and point out the pros and cons of everything!**

** Candre: Cat and Andre are a really, really cute couple. He's so big and she's so little, plus their voices sound amazing together. I think Cat really looks up to Andre, but Andre doesn't seem attracted to her. In The Blonde Squad when Cat ran out because she had bird seed in her wig Tori and Robbie followed her saying "Cat! Cat!" But Andre was like "Larry!" which showed he was more concerned about a bird then he was her :( I think they'd look cute, but I doubt it's going to happen, sadly. Imagine those duets!**

** Bat: Bat is also a cute couple. When Cat does silly things and everyone else gets exasperated, Beck just smiles most of the time He protects her from Jade and that earthquake, but during The Blonde Squad he didn't seem too concerned that Cat was being mistreated by a guy. You'd think, even looking at it through a big brother/ little sister point of view that he'd be more involved and want to kick the guy's ass. But, he didn't and he didn't even seem to notice. Maybe he was more concerned with his movie? However, Beck does always seem to spend time with her and they flirt and touch a lot…**

** Cabbie: Cabbie is probably going to win this competition! Haha, they were my OTP before they were popular (I wrote A Cabbie Love Story in June of last year. Don't read it, it's awful, I only leave it up so I can compare my later stuff with it). Robbie clearly likes Cat, writing her songs and everything. But either Cat is really slow or she's really smart and just doesn't want to get involved with him, because on his Slap page Robbie wrote about him having a crush on a cute redhead, and Cat replied "great, I'll tell Pam!" Or something like that. She pushes Robbie away when he tries to take her hand in The Blonde Squad when she was crying (the part where she goes "I can't help it, I cry when I'm scared!) and says he doesn't know how guys think. Poor Robbie! I think they'd be adorable, if Cat showed Robbie that she liked him back.**

** Vote! And submit questions! Kay, bye, 143! **


	32. Jandre vs Rade vs Bade

**Hey everyone! So I got almost fourty votes last chapter, which is amazing! Thanks so much! Okay, there was no competition here…**

** Bat: 10**

** Cabbie: 26**

** Candre: 3**

** Cabbie wins! Sorry, Bat and Candre :( A good reason for Cabbie was submitted by Macquel99, who said, "****Robbie is obviously smitten by Cat, and Cat acts really cute when she's around him!" Okay, so for the questions. I got an unreal number this chapter, and I'm sorry I only do three a chapter so if I don't choose yours please don't be offended!**

** From .Me: What do you think happened to Tori and Andre's relationship during season 3 so far? I mean, the first two seasons they were such close friends and I believe they both unconsciously liked each other. Now, it seems like the two sorta drifted a little? I feel like it's partially because of Jade and Beck's breakup? I mean, both Beck and Jade spend more time with their friends than each other now.**

** My answer: I think Dan decided that one couple on the show should be purely innocent, just friends and nothing more. He drops subtle hints, like when Andre says he can't hold in his feelings at all. Obviously, he isn't attracted to Tori. Also, he yells at her when she's playing with his grandmother's bird and calls her "crazy face" when she's stressed about Ponnie. Honestly, I can't say I mind them being best friends!**

** From Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness: "How does the lack of new Victorious episodes make you feel? Some people say it's Dan's fault. Do you think the Victorious airing schedule is Dan's fault or Nickelodeon's fault?"**

** My answer: I think it's Nickelodeon's fault! I think they should give Victorious a bigger time slot than they do instead of giving them like, one night a month shared with icarly for new episodes! Dan seems to work hard, and they're always filming and he's always editing-at least on Twitter it seems that way.**

** From AJ Kenobi: Is there something about Bat you don't like, even as your OTP?**

** My answer: Absolutely! I can't stand what it would do to Cat and Jade's friendship if it actually happened, and I don't like that Beck might feel kind of alone in their relationship. Jade was a lot smarter than Cat (no offense, I love Cat!) and I think Beck might miss having deep conversations and stuff after a while…**

** Next pairings, by request, are the Jade ones! Jandre vs. Rade vs. Bade. I'm betting on a Bade victory, to be honest…**

** Bade: Beck and Jade are the main can0n on Victorious, and who can argue with that? They seem like a great couple, and Beck was the only one who could control his little loose cannon. But then, they broke up and acted like nothing happened after a while, as though they didn't even miss each other! Still, Beck takes good care of Jade and I think he likes her around too. I don't personally think they'd be compatible in any other setting besides a school as crazy as Hollywood Arts, but they still were obviously in love and adorable for a long time! They are unorthodox, but they work, simple as that.**

** Jandre: I love this pairing…If I had my way, the show would be Jandre and Bat, but not Rori…However, Andre was scared of Jade for a while before he fell in love with her. Then once he did fall in love with her, it lasted like two days before he literally said "Jade, who?" I hated that line so much! Especially since Jade was so nice to him, staying until midnight at school to sing his song and showing him that weird hand thing, then writing his chorus for him. For him to be all "Jade who?" annoys me. Anyway, Jade obviously likes him to do that and he wrote her that beautiful song. I think they'd look really, really cute together and I'd love them as a couple!**

** Rade: Robbie and Jade are a favorite, I've noticed. Constant comparisons to Seddie from iCarly makes a lot of sense to me! However, personally, I don't see them together. I don't think Jade even notices him, and has said she "tolerates" him. He seems to smitten with Cat to notice. The rare dialogue they do have is usually mean, sarcastic, or them arguing (like when they were at Cat's mom's boss's house). Some good points are that Jade opposites attract, and if they did go out then Robbie would finally have a girlfriend!  
**

** I vote Jandre! **

** Who do you vote for? Don't forget to let me know, and of course submit your questions! 143! **


	33. Trandre vs Brina vs Tribbie

**Hi everyone! So I have all the results, and they were so surprising! …Just kidding, but I wanted you Jandre and Rade shippers to have a little hope. And now that hope is gone. Ha, I'm a monster.**

** Bade: 34**

** Rade: 1**

** Jandre: 11**

** Bade wins! Sorry, Jandre and Rade. Shoutout to that one Rade vote! I forget who it is, but still, you deserve a shoutout. A good reason Bade one was submitted by CRAZYbutLOVABLE who said "****It just seems that ever since Tori got into HA, she has almost everything. And when she gets into tricky situations, she ALWAYS gets out of them and everything's just peachy again! Beck is the only thing Jade has that's all hers, so if she gets really possessive, she's just trying to protect what's hers." Question time!**

** From Skyler Samuels: If you could meet a victorious character, who would you meet first?**

** My answer: For actors, definitely Victoria Justice because I've been watching her since I was a little girl (on Zoey101 and guest starring on Suite Life and stuff) and she's so amazing and beautiful and talented! But for actors, I'd probably choose Cat just because she seems so bubbly and fun!**

** From FurryFriends143: Personally would you like Trina more if she had talent, or do you think it would ruin the show?**

** My answer: I love Trina the way she is. She's so funny and quirky, and real. She's not like the perfect, sugary sweet, always-do-everything-right character and I find her very relatable! I don't think I'd want Trina to change.**

** From Sellabella17: Would you lose 3 of your toes and marry Avan Jogia?**

** My answer: I'm not sure how to take this question, but it amused me so I figured I might as well answer it. Why , no, I would not lose three of my toes and marry Avan. Mainly because I don't have a crush on Andre, and I really like my toes :/**

** Okay, next is the Trina pairings! This one tickles my curiosity bone (haha, how socially weird was that?) Brina vs. Tribbie vs. Trandre!**

** Brina: Beck and Trina are personally my favorite Trina shipping, but that's just because I think they'd be hilarious together. Everyone of their conversations amuse me, especially the ones where Trina's flirting with him (which, let's face it, is all of them). My favorite Brina line is "You bit my lip!" "I tried to bite both." Haha, I laughed so hard! Anyway, I think Beck sort of likes Trina back a little. She may be irritating, but she's not ugly. And he taught her lessons by kissing her! She'd worship him, and I think Beck would probably like that because he doesn't exactly push those Northridge girls away, right? And it would make Trina more modest because she'd realize other people in the world were good too, and it wasn't about just her. She even tried to cook for the boy!**

** Tribbie: Trina and Robbie are a good match, I think. Robbie did think he was in love with her for awhile, and she didn't want anything to do with him. I think she looks at him sort of as one of her "adoring fans". When Robbie announced that he had written a song about a girl, she automatically assumed it was about her. But then he humored her and let her shoot him down, which I thought was sweet. Then Trina tells him she doesn't even like him as a friend, which I think is okay with Robbie. They made a better couple in season one, but I could still see them together!**

** Trandre: Trina and Andre are my least favorite out of both the Trina pairings and the Andre pairings! They don't have a lot of dialogue, pretty much. At least she's learned his name, though! It seems like she only talks to Andre when she needs something, just like she does with Sinjin. I think that if they ever did get together, it would wind up for her to ride his coattails and become famous alongside of him. I don't like them together, but I guess they could be cute. Maybe if Trina became less pushy and Andre became more…crazy?**

** My vote: I choose Brina, although I don't mind Tribbe!**

** Who do you vote for? Remember to review and let me know! Also submit questions for me to answer, and let me know what pairings you want to see!**


	34. Cori vs Catrina

**Hey guys! So I have the votes, and I just wanted to congratulate Trandre for how well they did this time around…**

** Brina: 20**

** Tribbie: 13**

** Trandre: 0**

** Brina wins! Sorry, Tribbie and Trandre! :( Also sorry for last time I didn't include Trinjin because I know a lot of you like that pairing. A good reason Brina won was submitted by XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D, who said "****I think they would be an interesting they'd probably fight over the mirror or who's hair is better." Made me laugh! Okay, here are the questions!**

** From Mew Mew Pachirisu: Which one's the funnier grandma? Andre's Grandma, or Robbie's Grandma?**

** My answer: I like Andre's grandma better, although they are both hilarious!**

** From Purple Pixie5: If you could add a new character to the show, who would it be? Actors/Actress Name and their Show's name?**

** My answer: Balloonkiller helped me with this one! She said Drake Bell, and I could totally see it! I'd have him play Cat's brother because he could totally do the sort of crazy bad boy thing…**

** From James888: Do you think Trina & Cat are friends & if so then how much?**

** My answer: I totally think they're friends! Cat doesn't really understand how irritating Trina really is, I don't think. I even wrote a story about their friendship called "Trina!" They're so funny when they have dialogue, like in the car when they needed to get Tori's glue remedy thingy…**

** Next up, is friendship pairings Cori vs Catrina! Which I think is Cat/Trina, right?**

** Cori: Cat and Tori are pretty good friends. I think before Tori came to Hollywood Arts, Cat was sort of starved the whole bff-girly-omg-sleepover thing, haha. And she's definitely the type of person to enjoy that! She had Jade, and their Slap video sleepovers are funny but I think Cat enjoys hanging out with Tori a lot too. At first it seemed like the group sort of separated into Beck/Jade and Tori/Cat/Andre because Jade hated Tori so much. I like Cori as friends because Tori seems sensitive to Cat's feelings and Cat tries to please Tori a lot of the time. They're obviously friends and rarely fight (except for when Tori lost Cat the guy who loved blondes and when Tori stole Cat's boyfriend). I guess through Cat's eyes I could like Tori less and less because Tori equals bad love life, kind of…**

** Catrina: Cat and Trina are friendly, but I wouldn't exactly call them best friends. However, Cat seems to tolerate Trina more than the rest of them and she never makes fun of her! When Trina was yelling at Cat for that whole pizza thing, Cat didn't blame her she just said "I had anxiety". But still, she was the one who helped Trina. She also went with Trina when they had to go get the grizzly glue stuff for Tori, and they got ice cream and sang together! I think they make good friends!**

** My vote: I choose…Catrina. I just like them better than Cori, they make better friends because Cat doesn't judge Trina and that's what Trina needs! **

**Who do you vote for? Don't forget to tell me and ask questions! Review, 143!**


	35. Torjin vs Sade REMATCH

**Note: Did you guys hear that there's not going to be a season four of Victorious? :( How sad is that? There are fifteen episodes left and that's all…Even though it's rumored that Jennette McCurdy, Noah Munck and Ariana Grande are all getting new shows, Dan Schneider says that it's not "Sam and Cat's" or "Gibby's" faults that icarly and Victorious are wrapping up. He says Nickelodeon allows a sixty episode deal, and that that's why Victorious is going. I'm still really, really sad :( I have a plan though! Read the bottom author's note!**

** Okay, here's the results: **

** Catrina: 28**

** Cori: 3**

** Catrina wins! Sorry, Cori :( A good reason Catrina won was submitted by a guest reviewer, who said "****I agree and am going with Catrina, Tori doesn't seem to respect Cat at all sometimes, ex. The bird scene when tori handcuffed cat to the stair rail, gave her spicy candy and at first refused to give her water! Then left her there!? There were plenty of times tori snaps at Cat, waayy to many for me to list here. But one of the main ones that has probably been listed before is when cat was dating Daniel she asked tori if it was alright to continue dating him, not to make her feel weird. Well tori lied and reluctantly agreed saying she didn't have feelings for him anymore, but later she sprayed them with hot cheese and kissed Daniel. She seems to insult Cat more than the others saying "Cats do sweet but sometimes I wonder..." "I don't care!" "You know what that makes me think of?... NOTHING!" or rolling her eyes at cats comments including things like throwing Mr. Purple out of the window." Quite a mouthful, but true!**

** I'm not doing questions this chapter, sorry!**

** Next up is going to be Sade vs. Torjin, which was tied last time! So it's a rematch!**

** Sade: Sinjin and Jade. Ew. Ha, um, I guess it was kind of cute (and very, very scary) when Sinjin had a crush on Jade? Remember when he sat next to her at lunch and was like "Jade's so pretty!" That was kind of sweet, until Jade scared him into walking away. Then it went from doing things like that to sneaking into her house when she wasn't home. And sniffing her. That was pretty weird…In one episode, Jade ran over his legs with her car, so I doubt she is attracted to him or even likes him! Still, I could picture this happening more than I could Torjin.**

** Torjin: Sinjin and Tori are probably worse than Sinjin and Jade because neither one of them seems attracted to the other. Sinjin doesn't call Tori pretty or anything, but he did go to prome with her sister! And when Tori saw Sinjin crying, she just shut the door which proves she cared less about him than she did a stranger (because she helped Ponnie) which is kind of sad for Sinjin. I don't think either one of them is attracted to each other. **

** My vote: I choose Sade, just because Sinjin likes her and doesn't like Tori. **

** Who do you vote for? Review, request, and let me know!**

** Another Note: Okay, guys, I know what I'm going to do. I'm currently posting a new story called "Let's Save Victorious" which isn't a story, but something I need you to help me with if you want to save our show! I don't know if you'll be able to see it yet because the whole 4 hour window thing, but if you can please check it out! Every single one of you, all the people reading! And post a note on your stories about it, because if we work together I think we can save Victorious!**


	36. Tandre vs Rori vs Bori

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a little longer than my usual updates, but it's here now! I have the results to those horrid pairings:**

** Torjin: 9**

** Sade: 15**

** Sade wins! Sorry, Torjin :( Or in Tori's case, congratulations! Because I seriously doubt she wants a piece of that :p Here are some of the questions since I've been neglecting this segment:**

** From Mew Mew Pachirisu: ****Do you think that they will take Cabbie to Sam and Cat? Cause, it's supposed to happen in One Thousand Berry Balls or something like that.**

** My answer: I have no idea but I sure hope so! **

** From DecieveTheRainbow: If you could go to iHop with any Victorious character, who woukd you pick, what would you talk about, and what would you order?**

** My answer: Hmm…Tori! I think she'd be a great pancake partner! Hahaha, and I'd get pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries because I love strawberries! Hence the name, can you tell? Hahaha love this question.**

** From AJ Kenobi: do you think Tandré, both the friendship and the romance has kind of been dying lately? They just seem more distant, i.e TGP and Crazy Ponnie. What do you think about it?**

** My answer: Yeah I think so now that you mention it! I'm in love with their friendship (and I don't mind their romance either) so it's sort of sad…It seems like when one pairing gets closer, the others fade.**

** Okay, next for pairings we have, by request (sorry for ignoring you!) is Tandre vs Rori vs Bori!**

** Tandre: Like I said, I look at Tandre more as best friends because I think the show needs at least one of those. Andre said that he always has to get his feelings out or else he gets all crazy, so I don't think he's really hiding any feelings for Tori. He could be, though, because who are all those romantic songs he writes about? Because song writing provided an outlet for him to express his emotions for Jade, why not Tori too? Anyway, I think they're cute as friends or as a couple!**

** Rori: Robbie and Tori…I guess I could see it if maybe Tori wasn't so focused on her appearance. She wants to make it clear in once episode that they aren't going out because she yells he's not my boyfriend! However, I think it's safe to admit that Tori has her awkward moments. Like when she eats that hoagie and it's all messy? Or when she lets Rex rub her neck? Or basically the entire Crazy Ponnie and Tori Goes Platinum episodes? Haha, I love Tori, she's awesome. But I guess Robbie would make her awkward side seem normal and accept her!**

** Bori: Beck and Tori. At first I hated this couple, since I sided with Jade and thought Tori was a total bey-otch for flirting with Beck. But once Beck and Jade broke up, I guess I started to like them a little better. However, Beck ws all set to kiss her even though he knew Jade and Tori's friendship was on the mend and he was basically giving Jade an invite to never speak to Tori again. I lost all my respect for Beck here…But they'd be really cute, if Jade wasn't in the picture!**

** My vote: I like Tandre the best! As best friends turned into something more, I bet they'd be adorable!**

** So who do you vote for? Review and let me know! Also ask me your questions, I promise not to skip them next chapter! 143!**


	37. Candre vs Trandre

**Hey everyone! So here are the results:**

** Tandre: 29**

** Bori: 6**

** Rori: 2**

** Tandre wins! Sorry, Beck and Rori :( But wow I wasn't expecting that! That means that there are almost five times the amount of Tandre fans than there are Bori! I hope it's endgame! A good reason Tandre won was submitted by Sharon-cooley, who said, "****TANDRE! They'd be awesome together. Their friendship is so close, being in a relationship seems like the next logical step. And maybe the reason why they're so distant is because Andre couldn't handle being around her without saying his feelings? It's a bit far-fetched, but meh. TANDRE ALL THE WAY!** **Okay, here are the questions. **

** From LizGilliesFanForever: What did you do when you found out about Victorious ending?**

** My answer: I got really bummed, and I was like "awww, why?" and then I started the Let's Save Victorious petition, because I figured nothing would do to sit and cry about it. But then later after reading everybody's personal stories and how Victorious helps them, I felt like crying. And then I did, while watching Tori Goes Platinum. When she sang Make It In America at the end, I just burst into tears. Weird, right? :)**

** From Onepiecex3: ****If you had to go through a maze haunted house filled with crazy clowns, who would you take as, 1)A human shield or as "bait" 2)As support 3)To scare the clowns(I would choose Jade for this)? **

** My answer: What a fun question! Hmm, okay, I'd choose Beck as a human shield or bait because he deserves it for trying to ruin Tori and Jade's budding friendship in TGP )still angry at him for this, dang it!), Andre for support because he's always so chill, and Trina because if anyone could scare clowns it'd be her!**

** From Ameha Kay: What episode coming up are you looking forward the most?**

** My answer: Tori Fixes Beck and Jade because of all the hype about it.**

** Okay, next up is Trandre vs. Candre!**

** Trandre: Trina and Andre are probably the least glorified Victorious pairing. In fact, I hardly know anyone who ships them. But if you think it through clearly, it sort of makes sense. Andre knows crazy because he's dealt with his grandmother all his life, so no problem there. In Car, Rain, Fire or whatever that one was called when Andre pretended to be attracted to Trina she wasn't saying no to him, and when he was like "Don't I have a happy, go-skippy personality?" She was like "You do!" But when he knocked, she assumed he was there for Tori. I think Trina sort of looks at him as Tori's property, so she doesn't really think about him a lot. But she proved in that one that she didn't dislike him the way she dislikes Robbie. And also, Andre would make her singing so much better! **

** Candre: Cat and Andre are a cute pairing, I guess. Andre deals with her like he deals with his grandma, again like she's crazy. But in Beck Falls For Tori, when Cat asked if he knew who she was, Beck was like "No." But Andre guessed, even though he was wrong. In season one Cat exclaims that Andre is "So mean to her!" when he tells her meatballs are brown…I think they'd be cute, if they'd ever happen. **

** My vote: I choose Trandre, surprisingly. I think it's more likely than Candre, even though neither is very likely!**

** Who do you vote for? Let me know, ask questions and submit pairings because I've run out!**


	38. Cabbie vs Tribbie

** Hi everyone! So if you've noticed, Let's Save Victorious was removed, not by me but by fanfiction! I'm super pissed about it too…Anyway, here's the result:**

** Trandre: 6**

** Candre: 22**

** Candre wins! Sorry, Trandre :( A good reason Candre won was submitted by Ameha Kay, who said, "****Candre because they're really close whereas he barely deals with trina. And is usually annoyed with trina. Yea he says stuff about cat but he clearly likes her a lot more than trina." True. Questions:**

** From zeviebadetandreseddie: ****would you rather be locked in a room with Trina singing for an hour or be locked in a room with Sinjin being Sinjin... In other words, a creep. :)?**

** My answer: Sinjin. While he's weird, at least I wouldn't have a headache!**

** From Furryfriends143: Which one would you laugh about more? Jade in completely hot pink hair, Beck bald, or Robbie in a dress? (I pick Jade in hot pink hair, because Robbie in a dress wouldn't surprise me after the male makeup and girls pants, Beck being bald, I think I would be too shocked to do anything, but Jade in pink hair I would laugh, because it would be funny watching her chase around whoever she is gonna kill for dying it that color.)**

** My answer: Robbie in a dress! While I wouldn't be that surprised, one of my favorite lines from the show is: Robbie-Once I wore my mom's dress on Halloween and all the other kids made fun of me. Rex-It wasn't Halloween, it was a random Tuesday in July! Hahaha I think it would be hilarious.**

** From sshaw101: If you could commit any crime with any character, who and what would you choose? I'd wanna murder someone with Jade, you know get some stabbing going on. (PS. Please do not feel frightened buy my previous statement).**

** My answer: Hahaha, I'm not gonna lie I'm a little scared. And I'd do graffiti with Cat because I'd enjoy spray painting cupcakes and butterflies and stuff all over LA!**

** Okay, so I only got one pairing request, so I'm doing it. If you haven't liked the previous pairings, then request your own because I've run out! So this is Cabbie vs. Tribbie. **

** Cabbie: Cat and Robbie are the most popular Cat pairing, and I think they're very cute together even though my OTP is Bat. I like them because they really care about each other, even though Cat seems to be oblivious to Robbie's crush. Plus, the I think You're Swell song was so sweet! Who else was expecting a kiss at the end of that episode? Anyway, I think they're a great couple and that they're going to be endgame!**

** Tribbie: Trina and Robbie aren't compatible at all. Trina tells Robbie she doesn't "even like him as a friend" so I don't think she's hiding any affection or anything…But if it happened, I guess it wouldn't be that bad. He'd probably worship her, and she wants that. However, unless Robbie got a major makeover, I don't think she'd really like him because of how materialistic Trina is. Robbie deserves better, too!**

** Who do you vote for? Review and let me know! Also submit questions and pairings, don't forget! 143! **


	39. Brina vs Trinjin vs Trandre vs Tribbie

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded this in forever but I've been busy with school and stuff. Plus I'm running out of couples and questions! Anyway, this vote was really very close…**

** Cabbie: 28**

** Tribbie: 0**

** Cabbie wins by a just a bit! Haha, sorry Tribbie :( A good reason Cabbie won was submitted by one of my favorite reviewers (I mean, not that I have favorites or anything…) sshaw101! She said, "****He does help Trina out a lot, but he does that for Cat too. Robbie's always calling Cat cutie and stuff and I think they're adorable. You can't deny the chemistry they have and especially their newest bad news video. Robbie was on Cat's side about their candy pajamas and heck, he wrote a whole song for her. Cabbie was the first ones I ship on my own aka wasn't on the show. I find them that cute couple that's all unicorns and rainbows."**

** I only got one question this time because I'm like, super popular and everything, and so here it was:**

** From Macquel99: Do you have an instagram? And which character would you like to go on a date with and how would you hope it would go? (like where and what would happen and stuff)**

** My answer: No I don't have an instagram, all I have is fanfiction and twitter (Gabilin143). And I'm not like super attracted to any of the guys on the show so I don't really know…Hmm, maybe Robbie? Because he's so nice and sweet and stuff? Yeah, Robbie. And I'd want to go to…Build A Bear! Because I'm crazy childish and we could make teddy bears! Haha then maybe we could invite Cat to come and I'd be like "Robbie, I like you as more of a friend…But hey, Cat, Robbie's awesome!" And then Cabbie would happen and I'd have a teddy bear and it would be all happily ever after! Hahaa awesome question. **

** Next up is the Trina pairings! And I'll include Trinjin, unlike last time! I admit, I'm curious to see how this turns out but my money's on Trinjin. **

** Brina: Beck is never really impolite to Trina, like he always says hi to her and stuff. Even when she had mayonnaise all over her face he didn't make fun of her he was just like "Um, you've got something on your face." And then she went to clean up…Hey, did anyone notice that she didn't return like she said she would? Haha, weird. And Trina obviously likes him a lot, but then again Beck did kiss her to teach her a lesson. He could've taught her that in another way, without making out with her like four times. Haha, I think he thinks she's hot but annoying. Because he obviously thinks Tori's pretty, and they look a lot alike. Also, he'd probably be the only one Trina couldn't use. Anyway, if it did happen I wouldn't hate it!**

** Tribbie: Robbie goes out of his way to help Trina, even though he's abused over and over again by her. Poor Robbie :( She uses him as a toy, so I really don't like them together. I can't even say they'd be cute, because I don't think they would be! If anything, he could make her less superficial. **

** Trandre: Trina and Andre aren't an awful couple when you really think about it! Andre seems to have a thing for high maintenance girls, like Hope. But then he gets tired of them. So if he and Trina did go out, it probably wouldn't last. But he went with Beck's idea to teach her a lesson, which overall would make her a better person. And she didn't say no when he was all flirty towards her, although her first thought was that he was there for Tori. I think she looks at him as Tori's property. **

** Trinjin: Trina and Sinjin are probably one of the most popular Sinjin pairings, mainly because they're the only two left over from the main pairings, Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre. Also, they went to Prome even though it was only because Trina was using him. She uses a lot of people come to think of it…But when she asked him to Prome, she said gross and he was like I know. Plus he cries in the girls bathroom at lunch…Obviously, he has self esteem issues. And if anything, Trina's overconfidence might rub off on him!**

** My vote: Brina. Even though my OTP is Bat, I do like Brina…Weird, right? **

** Who do you vote for? Review and let me know. Also ask questions! 143!**


	40. Bade vs Bori REMATCH

**Hey guys! So this is probably one of the last chapters…I'm run out of couples, and none of the others seem fun to do! So I'm going to be doing some of the main ones again as a rematch since when I started I barely had any reviewers, and I know a lot of you have asked for Bori vs. Bade again… That's this chapter, so you're welcome! Anyway, here are the results:**

** Trandre: 2**

** Trinjin: 13**

** Brina: 9**

** Tribbie: 1**

** Trinjin wins! Sorry, Brina, Trandre, and Tribbie :( A good reason Trinjin one was submitted by Mayleebaby23, who said, "****I vote Trinjin because unlike with Robbie, Sinjin gets something in return for helping Trina. She actually cares enough to give something back to him. And, hey, they go to the same foot bleacher. :)" Questions:**

** From cerealkiller16: ****If you were locked in a room with Cat, and it might be a while before you make it out, if you hadn't eaten anything that day and had one red velvet mini cupcake it your pocket and Cat asked for it, would you give it to her or eat it yourself? It's too small to split.**

** My answer: I'd give it to Cat! Because she loves them way more than I do and besides I'd rather be hungry than listen to a starving Cat.**

** From sshaw101: what is your least favorite thing about your favorite character?**

** My answer: My favorite is either Jade or Cat, and I'd say my least favorite thing about Jade is her possessiveness. Like when she was with Beck how she wouldn't let anyone even talk to him without getting jealous. For Cat, her ignorance. I mean, c'mon girl it's obvious Robbie likes you!**

** From Deceive The Rainbow: question: If by some strange twist of events, all of the major 6 six characters had to stay awake for 96 hours (no coffee, soda, etc to help), what would happen?**

** My answer: Just guessing here, and assuming they all can't fall asleep no matter what, Jade would get even more irritable. Tori would get super sleepy and barely talk. Cat would get whiny, and Andre would get overemotional. So would Cat. Beck would get cranky, and as for Robbie he'd probably be sluggish. Haha, what do you guys think?**

** Next up is Bade vs. Bori, rematch! **

** Bori: ****Beck and Tori are a cute couple with lots of attraction and chemistry. I feel like Beck is attracted to Tori, but can't quite work out his feelings for her. Even though I look at him as a jerk for trying to kiss his ex's friend, he did have a point. Tori and Jade weren't really friends in his eyes, so…Also, he tried to help her when she was going crazy in the Ponnie episode, just like Andre and Robbie. He threw the puppy in the fridge (I thought that was hilarious) because Tori said it creeped her out, and he was just there for her, I guess. Tori is really nice and sweet and, too sweet for Beck I think, after Jade. It's like switching from sour to sweet! Although, I guess she does have her self-centered side (like when she said it was only right for Andre to perform at Hope's birthday party in front of that record label if she could come) and I think Beck would bring that out in her. Also, imagine the friendships she'd ruin. Jade, possible Andre if he likes her more than a friend, and I don't think poor Trina would ever quite get over it!**

** Bade: Beck and Jade are the classic popular boy-bad girl combo. I don't really like that whole thing, but for them it was different and I really liked it. Until they started fighting, and Beck started flirting with other girls. Then I wasn't so Bade-crazy…However, they do have their good points. He made Jade nicer and kept her in line, she expanded his horizons. But they did have their issues, and it was probably for the best that they broke up! **

** I vote…Bori. I know, right?! But even though Bade is getting back together soon, I just think they'd make a good couple. **

** Who do you vote for? Review and let me know in one of the final chapters ever of Pitting Couples: Victorious Style! 143!**


	41. All Pairings!

**Hey guys! Sorry, last time it was FurryFriends143 who asked the cupcake question! Oppsie! And this is gonna be the second to last chapter, so I'm doing every boy-girl victorious couple! But it would take way too long to write a mini paragraph about every one, so I'm assuming you know about your favorite pairing! But first…**

** Bade: 24**

** Bori: 9**

** Bade is still more popular! Sorry, Bori :( A good reason Bade won was submitted by Couer de la nuit, who said, "I ****vote for Bade. Beck seems to be the only one that can tame Jade (to some extent)." True! Questions: **

** From FurryFriends143: Do you think Cat's brother even exists?**

** My answer: At first I wasn't sure, but on The Slap Jade sh and Jade made a video where her brother was holding the camera, and Jade was like "why is your brother wearing my bra?" Also he has a car with feet in it, and someone hooked them up with fake blood! So yes, although it would be totally Cat-ish to pretend. **

** From MariaLuvsYew: Okay you're trapped in a small room for who knows how long, but you're going to be in there for a LONG while. Here's the thing: You're handcuffed to someone from the Victorious cast. Who would you want it to be and why? c:**

** My answer: Hmm…Beck. He's the most chill and I think he'd be able to find a quick solution!**

** From AJ Kenobi: what would you do if Beck, André or Robbie asked you out? Who would you go out with and why?**

** My answer: Robbie! He's so sweet and he'd treat his girlfriend like a princess, besides the sweetest thing in my eyes is when a guy writes a song for a girl and that song he sang for Cat was so sweet. But that would only be if Cabbie didn't exist!**

** Okay, here are the pairings: Choose your favorite's in each category!**

**Bade**

**Bori**

**Bat**

**Brina**

**Cabbie**

**Rade**

**Tribbie**

**Rori**

**Tandre**

**Candre**

**Jandre**

**Trandre**

**Sade**

**Cat/Sinjin (not sure the name)**

**Trinjin**

**Tinjin**

**Choose your favorite pairing! Next chapter's the last! Review, vote, 143!**


	42. Final Chapter!

**Hey everyone! Aww, that's like, the last time I will say that on this story :( Anyway, lots of results and here they are:**

** Tandre: 11**

** Bade: 17**

**Rori: 1**

** Bori: 4**

** Cabbie: 17**

** Candre: 2**

** Bat: 6**

** Brina: 1**

** Rade: 2**

** Tribbie: 1**

** Jandre: 1**

** Sade: 0**

** Cat/Sinjin: 0**

** Trinjin: 4**

** I can't believe you guys. Really, a tie? The last chapter, the one that ends in deciding the most popular victorious couple is a TIE?! Hahahaha wow…That's so crazy, but I guess it just means Bade and Cabbie are equally good pairings, and hopefully endgame!**

** So sad that Victosious is ending soon, and I'm sorry my Let's Save Victorious petition was taken down by this website because it was apparently against the rules, which sucks cuz we really had something going there! Anyway, even though our favorite show is drawing to a close we'll all be better people for it, right? We all learned to be crazy, to be dramatic, to be ourselves and to make it shine wherever we go! So non-Victorious fans, it's fair to say you're all missing out. **

** Anyway, this story is the most reviewed on the whole Victorious archive and I know now a lot of people are going to copy me and do the same thing because they want reviews too. Which is pretty lame, but hey mine was first. SO SUCK IT, COPIERSS!**

** …I digress. Lol, so thanks so much to everyone who participated, Imma miss answering all your questions but if you have anymore hit me up on Twitter Gabilin143 or email me SavingVictorious at gmail dot com! Kay, love you all!  
One final 143! ;) **


End file.
